Broken
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Sarah Kaplan was a broken woman. Hamato Raphael wasn't that good at fixing things. In fact he normally breaks everything he touches. But when the Turtles save Sarah from a life of abuse can she rely on Raph to mend her broken heart and save her life? RaphXOC Violence & swearing in later chapters, Nothing more. COMPLETE & Sequel is now up!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 1

_Author's note: this fanfic happened quite a few years after the CGI 2007 TMNT movie. The boys are 25 now no longer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but more like…..Young Adult Mutant Ninja Turtles. Hope you guys like it. This is also my first fic so…..be nice please! _

"_**Pain! **_

_**Without love**_

_**Can't get enough**_

_**I like it rough**_

_**Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all!"**_ 24 year old Sarah Kaplan listened to her favorite song: Pain by Three days Grace. She was relatively short, for most women, with wild unruly dark chocolate curls that reached her waist and she had intense gray eyes. She wore a black sweat-shirt and jeans that went down to her ankles. If that weren't enough, she wore a black long sleeve under the sweat-shirt and black boots that went to her upper calf. She silently mouthed the lyrics and put her hand to her heart. She sighed and kept walking down the path down Central Park. People in New York weren't often the most caring. If they saw something was wrong with you most people would keep walking and mind their own business. So when a girl goes walking down the street painted all black and blue with bruises you'll only get a shocked glance, if you're lucky.

'_Thank God for pain killers and make-up.'_ She thought. The song came to an end and Sarah turned off her ipod.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a voice said behind Sarah, shaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see some street gang coming closer. Sarah turned to face them balling her hands into fists at her side.

"Beat it punk you ain't getting nothing from me" Sarah snapped. One of them that she presumed was the head honcho came over and smiled, invading her personal bubble.

"Don't be like that sweetie, we just wanna play" Sarah could smell the alcohol in his breath and she spit in his face.

"Then you should know, I don't play nice" Sarah glowered and kicked him in his balls and ran past him, only to be caught by his goons. She fought, kicked, punched and screamed at them trying to get free.

"Let me go!" Sarah shouted and tugged at her left arm. The guy with Sarah's left arm put his hand on the girl's mouth and Sarah bit him. Not hard but enough to make him let go.

"Sorry sweet cheeks ain't gonna happen. Things would go better if you stop struggling" the guy Sarah had kicked in the nuts earlier smiled and just as he grabbed part of Sarah's sweatshirt a thud sounded behind them.

"You heard tha girl boys" a Brooklyn accent said, "let her go" and the guy holding Sarah's left arm was pulled into the shadows by a chain. His screams were heard and then the man to Sarah's right followed his fate. Most of the other thugs ran after that but the head honcho stayed and grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"Come on! I ain't 'fraid!" the thug screamed and before he knew it he was pulled him into the shadows and after a few shouts all was silent. Sarah was freaked out and just plain confused. Who just saved her? More importantly, did they save her or just want her for themselves? Sarah took a breath and took a step forward and balled her hands into fists.

"Hello?" Sarah said taking another step forward "I want to say thanks, for you know saving me" still silence. She took another step and looked around in the shadows. She kept looking around until she heard some giggling and a smack.

"I know you're still there, I heard someone giggle and someone hit something." It went silent, like a kid who wouldn't talk when it's caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "Please, come out I won't hurt you" She mentally cursed herself. Why would they be afraid of her? They just took down a gang of idiots.

"Trust us girlie you ain't gonna be too happy when ya see us" the Brooklyn voice said and Sarah shook her head.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Sarah said but only got the response by a 2nd person.

"No, it is" a nerdy voice said. Guy sounded like he had no self-esteem what-so-ever.

"Trust me I'll be the last person to judge on looks"

"Well trust us dudette when we say we **really** look different" a surfer accent said and Sarah was taken aback by the third person. How many people were back there?

"Oh come on now you're just being dramatic" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Look Princess-" the Brooklyn accent guy started but Sarah cut him off.

"Sarah"

"What?" another voice spoke up. More mature and older sounding asked.

"My name's Sarah not Princess"

"Aight, '**Sarah**' we 'preciate what yer tryin' ta do but we just can't go inta the light"

"Oh come on, pretty please?" Sarah begged and before they could leave she went into the shadows pulling an arm of one of them. She quickly tugged the limb and its owner into the moonlight and her jaw dropped as she saw him in the light.

He was green. A bright sea green turtle, covered in freckles with an orange mask over his eyes. Sarah saw two sticks joined by a chain at the hip of his belt which was wrapped around his shell! Next thing she noticed were the pads on his knees and elbows. Sarah dropped the arm and took a step back, her eyes turning into the size of dinner plates. He raised a 3 fingered hand looking back at the shadows where Sarah had guessed the others like him were and counted off on his fingers.

"3….2…1" but Sarah just looked at him. Closing her mouth and blinking away her shock away. Sarah then crossed her arms and tilted her hips and looked at him.

"I've seen worse" She smiled weakly and he looked at her in shock. It was a lie. A big fat lie that he wasn't the most shocking thing Sarah had ever seen but he **had** just saved her from being raped and killed. She still owed him that thank you.

"Really? No running? No screaming? Nothing?" he asked stepping closer and Sarah shook her head.

"Well dis isa first" the Brooklyn accent said coming out of the shadows. It was a more emerald green turtle with a red bandana mask. His elbow and knee pads darker and at his belt were little mini swords with prongs. After him was an olive green turtle with a purple mask and a stick strapped to the back of his shell. The last was a light green turtle with 2 swords on the back of his shell like stick boy.

"Okay so she's not running so there's gotta be something wrong with her right?" the orange masked one said which got an exasperated sigh for the one in blue. The purple masked one face palmed and the one in red slapped the orange masked one on the back of the head and got a yelp from said turtle.

"Ow! I was just saying-"

"Shut it knuckle head" red said and Sarah cringed when he slapped the other turtle. The sound of skin against skin reminded her of- no. She stopped the thought there.

"So what are your names? Or do I have to pass by calling you Little Turtle Blue, Stick boy, Freckles and Red?" Sarah asked. They must've forgotten she was there because they were startled when Sarah had spoke up.

"Don or Donnie which ever you prefer" the olive green one said. He was the nerdy voice.

"Mikey" the orange mask grinned and Sarah couldn't help but smile back. He was surfer accent.

"Leonardo but you can call me Leo" the one in blue smiled. The one in red didn't move, he just looked at Sarah. Staring her down. Sarah got **really** uncomfortable with his eyes on her. It was like he was looking into her soul. She shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Mikey instead of him.

"Is Red over there always so silent?" Sarah asked him and he shook his head.

"No normally Raph has **a lot** of things to say" he snickered and Sarah turned back to the other turtle.

"So you're Raph huh?" Sarah smiled, her dark brown bangs fell over her left eye and he shrugged and trudged back to the shadows. She then heard a clang and cringed.

"Was it something I said?" Sarah asked and Leo shook his head.

"No, he's just being…..Raph" Leo sighed and the girl nodded a little.

"Well again thanks for saving me" Sarah smiled "but the longer I look at you the more I wonder how did 4 giant…..turtles?" Sarah then paused looking at Mikey to make sure she had got the fact of turtles was right. He nodded grinning even more while Sarah turned back to Leo.

"How 4 giant turtles ended up in New York City?" She continued and both Don and Mikey turned back to Leo.

"It's a really long story" Leo sighed.

"Well I have time" Sarah said with smirk and Mikey couldn't help but smile even more. Poor guy was going to break his face if he smiled anymore.

"Well come on, Master Splinter always tell the story best" Mikey exclaimed and took off to where Raph did. Sarah looked back at Don and Leo in surprise.

'_What the hell is a Master Splinter? And where did Mikey take off to?'_ Sarah thought.

"Come on, we'll show you the lair" Don smiled and he and Leo followed Mikey into the shadows. Sarah stood there for a second until she followed reluctantly. If he caught her…..no just keep going forget him was all that she thought. She followed them into the shadows. It was too dark for her to see. Her eyes not yet adjusting she kept wandering in the dark only to fall into an open manhole.

"Geez Princess, can't ya go a minute without me havin' ta save ya?" Raph's voice spoke and she found herself in his arms bridal style. He put her back on the ground and Sarah shook her head.

"Can you go a minute without calling me Princess?" she asked and Mikey laughed,

"Burn!" and Sarah smiled at Mikey's antics. Raph snorted and walked away. Sarah frowned watching him walk away while Leo caught up with him.

"Don't mind Raph he's always cranky" Mikey smiled and Sarah shrugged.

"Trust me temper tantrums aren't anything new to me"

"Hahahaha! Dudette you just made my day!" Mikey laughed and Sarah smiled. Mikey laid a hand on her shoulder and she cringed slightly, praying he didn't notice.

"Hey you okay Sarah?" Mikey asked. Crap. He did notice.

"I'm fine"

"You didn't get hurt by those creeps before we saved ya did you?" Mikey asked.

"No, really Mikey I'm fine" Sarah said trying to convince him she was okay but he didn't buy it.

"You should see Donnie when we get to the lair" Mikey said. Sarah frowned. Hoping the bruises weren't that big. Or that black.

"Alright" She sighed and he smiled.

"So do you like video games?" Mikey asked.

"Um…not really but I guess that's because I suck at them" Sarah smiled then added: "Except at Black ops I rule at Black ops" Mikey laughed.

"What about comics?"

"Um….I know of a few but I'm not a big time comic nerd" Sarah answered.

"Well which ones do you like?"

"I'm a Hellboy fan along with a Gotham Girls fan, the only Marvel comic I like is Thor and that's because of the movie" Sarah said "if you want comic book geek then you need to meet Lol"

"Lol?" he asked smirking "did those creeps hit your head?"

"No, she's a friend of mine we call her Lol but her name is Lola" Sarah explained "She loves to laugh and so we call her Lol for L.O.L or we call her Bubbles for her little bubblyness at times"

"Cool, she likes comics?"

"Yup she's what got me into Gotham Girls"

"She sounds cool" Mikey said.

"The coolest" Sarah smiled "so is this 'Master Splinter' going to tell me your little story or do I have to guess?"

"Don't worry all will be revealed soon" Mikey said in a mysterious tone then busted out laughing. Sarah just couldn't help but do the same.

"So what you do for a living?" Mikey asked,

"Um, I work with 2 of my brothers at a tattoo shop called Inks and Oils what about you?"

"You know Cowabunga Carl?"

"Yup, that poor guy in a turtle costume…wait you're Cowabunga Carl?"

"That's me Dudette"

"Eh Knuckle head! Get ova here" Raph said and Mikey rushed over to the rest of the turtles leaving Sarah to catch up with them. She found them in front of a dead end and raised her brow.

"Um so….what exactly am I looking at?" Sarah asked and Mikey laughed.

"Just watch and be amazed" he said and pulled at one of the pipes making the brick wall open up. Revealing a little house looking room. There was a couch, chair and a TV with a kitchen leading off close by. There was an upper level that circled around the rest of the room and Sarah looked around in amazement. How come the sewers looked better than the apartments in New York? She turned back to the 4 turtle boys and smiled.

"Cool place" Sarah complemented and they shrugged. Raph walked down the hall by the kitchen ignoring her, Leo went up on the upper level and Don and Mikey were the only ones to stay around their guest. She frowned as the other 2 left.

"So is do those 2 hate me or am I just an unwanted guest in general?" She asked but Don shook his head while Mikey's eyes widened and shook both his hands and head frantically.

"Leo's just getting Master Splinter and Raph….he's in one of his moods again" Don explained and Sarah rolled my eyes.

"Okay what did you guys do to get him like this?" Sarah asked.

"Um….wasn't anything I did for once….Don?" Mikey asked turning to the other turtle.

"Uh….nothing to my knowledge…maybe he and Leo went at it earlier" Don shrugged. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'went at it'?"

"Oh Raph and Leo have a nasty habit of fighting all the time" Mikey explained "it's like battle of the alpha males"

"I see" Sarah said frowning a bit before Mikey then looked at Don.

"Hey Don, Sarah had some pain in her shoulder could you check it out?" Mikey said and Sarah mentally cursed herself.

"No you guys don't need to do that, honestly I'm fine" Sarah said backing away slightly.

"You sure Sarah because I-" but Don was cut off by an 'Ahem' from what looked like in Sarah's eyes: a giant gerbil in a dress. She had to blink a few times before she got the idea she wasn't dreaming. Sarah thought the turtles were going to be the most shocking thing that evening. At least the turtles looked….humanish but the gerbil really looked like an animal.

"Oh Master Splinter this is Sarah, Sarah this is Master Splinter" Don smiled pushing Sarah slightly towards the giant gerbil. Now that she thought about it he looked more rat like. Not that he was mean or anything but he actually looked like a rat more than a gerbil.

"Hello Miss. Sarah I hope my boys were on their best behavior" Master Splinter smiled and Sarah looked at him in surprise.

"Your boys?"

"Right forgot to mention he's our dad" Mikey said sheepishly and Sarah raised a brow.

"Okay now I'm very, _**very**_ interested on your story now" Sarah said and Master Splinter sighed.

"It started very long ago in Japan" he started and Sarah sat down and got comfortable with the other turtle brothers.

"So let me get this straight, Master Splinter who was once a regular pet rat learned ninjutsu from his master who was marrying a girl but another guy liked her who was named after a cheese grater. The 2 love birds moved to New York and were killed by the 'Shredder' leaving Splinter to run around the sewers until he and 4 baby turtles got mutated and then Splinter taught them ninjutsu and you all fought with the Shredder, a street gang, other ninjas and a bunch of monsters and other mutants?" Sarah asked and they nodded.

"Do you realize how ludicrous that sounds?" Sarah asked, the 3 turtles and giant mutant rat in front of her nodded.

"Yeah"

"Very much so"

"Totally"

"Indeed" was what they all had to say. Raph still hadn't come back from wherever he went off to and Sarah looked down at the ground. It got silent. Painfully silent. Sarah was raised in a house full of boys and even after that there was always screaming in shouting in her apartment. The silence basically killed her. She didn't know what to do. Hopefully her shoulder didn't come up again. Sarah looked back up at them and Mikey spoke up.

"So you wanna play a video game?" Mikey asked grinning "We've got Black ops"

"Oh it's on Turtle boy, but I telling you right now I'm going to beat your shell" Sarah smiled.

"Oh now it's soo brung" Mikey smirked.

"Oooh Bad Grammar Mikey that's really threatening" Don said rolling his eyes walking off to another room. Sarah laughed and Mikey frowned.

"Stupid smarter brothers" Mikey grumbled walking toward the living area as Leo and Splinter left.

"Trust me I know how you feel" Sarah smiled "I have 3 brothers of my own"

"Dude really?"

"Yup, I'm a triplet the 2nd one out of the bunch of brothers" Sarah smiled "Solomon the oldest: 27 and works with my dad and then my 2 other brothers: Seth and Samuel, who are mechanics, are the brainiacs"

"Really?"

"Yup, now let's get going on that game Mikey I'm gonna cream your sorry shell"

"Alright but it's your funeral" Mikey smirked and he got up and put the game in.

"I can't believe I got my shell handed to me by a girl!" Mikey pouted and Sarah laughed.

"I told you so" Sarah smirked as the other 2 turtle brothers came back to check on their guest.

"So how'd the game go?" Leo asked and Sarah smirked,

"I beat Mikey like a he was a punching bag" and both Don and Leo laughed.

"Hey it's not funny!" Mikey pouted and Sarah smiled patting Mikey on the head.

"Oh don't be sad Mikey you lasted longer than anyone else I've played"

"Really?" Mikey said looking like a child.

"Yes, Mikey you did" Sarah smiled. She was starting to feel like this was a second home. Everything felt natural. She hadn't laughed this much since….she stopped the thought then looked around for a certain red-clad turtle. He had been missing for hours and Sarah was starting to get a little concerned.

"So…do you know where Raph is?"

"Ova here Princess" Raph's voice made her turn to see the emerald turtle all sweaty.

"Seriously? What will it take to make you drop the whole princess thing?" Sarah asked and he shrugged. She rolled my eyes and frowned.

"Dude is it bothering you that much? He'll stop, no need to cry" Mikey said and her hands couldn't get to her face fast enough.

"Do you guys have a bathroom?" Sarah asked and Don pointed down the hall. Sarah ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and she saw tears flowing like a river. Sarah looked up and saw her make-up running revealing her black eye and the bruise on her cheek. According to the internet they were called numb tears. It was when a person has felt so much physical pain that they've lost the ability to control their own tears. The tears come out at the oddest times. And now the tears were ruining her make-up. She was so lucky she had some foundation in her purse or else she would've been screwed. The boys would be asking so many questions she really didn't want to have to answer. It took her a little bit to stop crying and a little bit cover up her bruises before she could step out again. All eyes were on Sarah when she came back out.

'_Okay think of something quick Sarah'_

"Sorry, they're side effects from this medication my doctor prescribed for me" Sarah faked a smiled "as long as I don't get any depressing thoughts or start vomiting I'm all good" Sarah said giving them a thumbs up. Don and Leo seemed to buy it. But Splinter, Mikey and Raph didn't seem to. Sarah ignored their stares and turned to Donnie and Leo.

"So what do you boys do around here for fun?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Well Fearless normally is trainin' or meditatin'" Raph snorted

"Fearless?" Sarah asked raising her brow.

"Raph's nickname for me" Leo said his normal calm voice sounding slightly irritated.

"And here I thought Little Turtle Blue suited you better" Sarah snickered and his brothers did the same. Even Splinter smiled. There was a pause before she looked at her watch and caught how late it was: 4:56am.

"Woah man time **does **fly, I better get back to the surface, my brothers are probably getting worried" Sarah said "You guys think you can get me up top?"

"Yeah, sure" Mikey shrugged but an sly smile worked its way to his face, "As long as you promise to come back here tomorrow"

"I don't know…" Sarah started. _**He**_ wouldn't like Sarah being out 2 nights in a row. But Mikey's puppy-dog face told her to screw it and say she'd come back tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow" Sarah smiled. Mikey squealed and hugged her. Her body screamed in pain at the unexpected squeeze.

"Raph take Sarah back up" Leo said and the red-clad turtle turned to Leo in surprise.

"What?"

"Just do it, Mikey has to start dinner, Don had to fix the heating again and I have training session to start with Master Splinter" Leo explained and sighed "for once just listen to me" Raph looked like he was about to argue but a look from Splinter made him go along without verbal complaint. But his body language told Sarah that he hated having to go.

"Come on Princess" he spat heading towards the entrance.

"It's Sarah for the 4th time!" Sarah called over at him.

"Whateva!" he said and Sarah glared at Leo,

"Had to send me with the hot head" Sarah snapped at Leo but followed Raph out the door walking in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 2

The only thing Sarah Kaplan hated more than silence was not knowing why someone was mad at her. With Raph she had the best of both worlds. He didn't talk to her and was always giving her little glares. For God's sake what did she do? The only piece of conversation Sarah has gotten from him the entire trip to her apartment was when he asked where she lived!

"Okay what's your problem?" Sarah asked and he looked over at her with an eye ridge raised.

"What?"

"You haven't talked to me since you met me and no I don't qualify your insistence to call me 'Princess' talking" Sarah explained and he glared at her even more.

"I'll ansa that as soon as ya tell me yer problem." he snapped "What's with da wataworks earla?" her heart raced in her chest before Sarah figured out what he was trying to do.

"Don't try and change the subject, why do you hate me?" Sarah snapped.

"Yer hiding sometin Princess and until I find out what it is, yer a threat and I ain't givin ya a warm welcome till ya ain't" his amber eyes pierced her soul and Sarah glared at him.

"First off: It's Sarah, not Princess. Second off: the whole reason I'm hiding it is because I don't want your family to get hurt!" Sarah shouted, the outburst echoing off the sewer walls. Both had a glared at each other. Her silver eyes narrowed and his amber eyes almost glowing in the dark. Sarah didn't know how long it lasted but she needed to get home and she couldn't stay here glaring at him the res t of the night. She sighed "your brothers are nice guys and I wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"Then why ya hidin'?"He snapped.

"Because it's my problem and I'm not dragging your family into it." Sarah stated. They glared at each other for another few minutes before he snorted and kept walking. Bumping into Sarah as he did so. Sarah glared at his retreating figure. Boy if looks could kill….

"Aight yer stop's here" Raph snapped opening a manhole cover. It opened up to the alley right next to her apartment building. Sarah climbed up out of the sewers and nodded her head slightly for a goodbye. He grunted and then closed the manhole cover. Sarah frowned and walked out of the alley and into her apartment building.

'_Maybe he's asleep already'_ Sarah thought hopefully as she made her way up the stairs. She took her own sweet time walking up there taking breaks every now and then and waited until it was almost 7 in the morning. Her work was getting ready to start and she quickly decided just to wait till she got home before she dealt with her boyfriend.

Yes that was the big secret. The one thing she didn't want the turtles to know. That her boyfriend beat her to a pulp on a daily basis and that no one, not even her family knew. She didn't want their pity. She didn't need it. Even if she told anyone they would talk to the police. The only problem with that was that her boyfriend was the on the police force. True most of the other cops referred to him as rookie he was still part of the law. He paid off most of his friends on the force. Sarah didn't know who exactly but because of that she couldn't say a word.

It all started 4 years ago. Sarah was swept off her feet by Mitchell Arssi's charm only to find he was Prince Charmless under the façade. Once he moved in with her, she couldn't escape. He had her in his tentacle like grip and she could never get away from. He would come home late drunk and with lipstick smeared all over his face all the time and Sarah would pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't do anything to her. The only way he touched her was to beat her and Sarah supposed she was lucky for that. He had his good days but most of the time those days were…bad giving her at the very least a bloody nose.

"Come on Sarah better get to work and talk to him tonight" Sarah sighed talking to herself. She turned around 3 feet away from her apartment door walking down the stairs knowing Mitchell always used the elevator so he wouldn't catch her if case he woke up. There were spare clothes and a shower at work she could use. She sighed and walked down the street, past the sweaty morning joggers and people bustling to work. It took her 10 minutes to walk to her tattoo parlor and when she arrived her brothers weren't happy when they saw her. She was lucky she was co-owner or else she would defiantly have been fired. There in front of the door with arms crossed in front of their chest were her two younger brothers: Seth and Samuel. It was hard to believe that she and her brothers were triplets with their differing appearances. Both her brothers had black hair and green eyes just like her mother. While Sarah had the gray eyes and brown hair like her father.

"You're late." Seth frowned.

"By 5 minutes" Sarah said rolling her eyes "the alarm went off late and Mitchell was already gone to work" that much was a lie. She hated lying to them but she was almost certain that they would drag her off to an asylum if she told them she saw 5 mutants the night before. Her youngest brother Sam only glared at her. Sarah feared that they were starting to figure out she was taking beating every day.

"We're just getting worried alright? We haven't even met this guy and-"

"And when it gets serious I'll let you boys know, now let's get to work," Sarah said cutting off her 2 brothers. They sighed but got to their stations and Sarah went to the front counter grabbing a Gatorade to drink. Sarah though hadn't had anything to eat since last night she wasn't very hungry. Living with Mitch taught her to live longer without food. She let out a sigh and took a sip of her Gatorade. With the biker bar right next door to them meant plenty of customers seeing how her shop was a tattoo parlor and a mechanic's shop. Sarah normally handled the bills and did some of the tattoo work. While her brothers worked on the cars and motorcycles that ran through their shop. But Sam also helped with the tattoo work also. Sarah got back to the paperwork on her desk after shaking out of her thoughts. Today was going to be slow. It was a Wednesday and Wednesdays were always slow. Even Bikers and gangsters just wanted to go home. Sarah finished most of the paperwork at 1:00 o'clock, permits and bills for car parts she didn't know the names of took forever to file and pay. But Sarah was finally done none the less and was just starting to get hungry.

"I'm going on my lunch break guys"

"Alright see you soon" Seth called from within the shop. Just as Sarah was about to leave the phone rang.

"I got it!" Sarah said and picked up the phone from the front counter.

"Inks and Oils how may I help you today?"

"_Hey Sarah"_ Mikey's voice almost made Sarah drop the phone.

"Mikey?" Sarah said in a hoarse whisper.

"_Yeah, hey so I was wondering do you want me to pick you up since you don't know the way back to the lair."_

"How did you get this number?"

"_Oh I just looked up Inks and Oils in the phone book?"_ Mikey answered _"So when should I pick you up? Also considering I don't know where to pick you up an address might be a good idea."_

"Brooklyn, West 31st Street, 4th floor apartment number 22" Sarah answered mentally cursing Seth's idea to put them on the phone book.

"_Alright pick you up at 5"_ Mikey answered then hung up causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

"Who was it?" Sam asked from within the shop.

"Wrong number, don't worry about it" Sarah said and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She defiantly need a break.

Sarah was right. Wednesdays were always slow. Only 3 people came in for tattoos, the other 6 were people getting their cars checked out.

"I think I'll leave early tonight guys, I'm tired and I'm not feeling too well" Sarah lied grabbing her purse, "I'll see you boys tomorrow"

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Seth said. Sarah waved goodbye and walked down the street. Mikey would be picking her up in an hour and she prayed that Mitchell would still be gone. Sarah sighed tucking her hands in her hoodie pockets. Walking past the other people rushing to wherever they needed to be.

She wished that her life was normal. That she didn't know about mutants, that her boyfriend loved her and didn't beat her, that she didn't have to lie to her brothers and parents, that her life was…normal. She sighed and walked into the apartment building's lobby and clicked on the elevator button. Sarah waited a few minutes before the elevator came by and she stepped in pressed the 4th button.

She sighed as the door closed and leaned her head against the back of the elevator. Did she even want to go over to the lair tonight? Raph didn't trust her, Mikey and Splinter were onto her and Leo and Donnie were probably close behind. The elevator opened up and she walked out pulling her apartment keys out of her purse and sticking it in the lock. She pulled down her sweatshirt sleeve and opened up the door a jar. There wasn't a sound. Sarah opened up the door a little more only to feel an arm grab onto hers pulling her into the apartment. She had to hold back a scream when Mitchell held onto an already blackish bruise.

"Where were you last night?" Mitchell snapped his breath reeked of alcohol and Sarah tried in vain to pull out of his grip. His normal black shirt stained in cigarette ashes and a beer bottle in his other hand.

"I was visiting my parents." Sarah lied "Mitchell stop you're hurting me!"

"You're lying" Mitchell snarled and he slammed her against the wall. Sarah fell to the ground and Mitchell kicked her in her ribs. Sarah heard a crack and screamed in pain. He lifted her off the ground by her neck pinning her against the apartment wall. He punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her before slapping her another time. She slid down the wall in shock, feeling blood drip down her nose as she gasped, struggling for air.

"Who were ya with?!" Mitch shouted and Sarah shook her head.

"N-no one" Sarah croaked and Mitch kicked her again.

"You're lying!" he snapped and kicked her again and again. She let out another scream in pain.

"Tell me!" Mitch glowered but Sarah shook her head. He threw the bottle in his hand and it hit her on the head. Sarah's head whirled as she slowly lost her grip on of the world around her slipping into blackness.

'_I'm going to die'_ Sarah thought as she slipped out of consciousness.

"Sarah? Sarah you here?" Mikey said tapping onto the window. It was silent and Mikey frowned. It was 5 o'clock and Michelangelo was sure he had the right address. He opened up the unlocked window and looked around for any signs of Sarah.

"Sarah?" Mikey called out again to meet silence once again. He was about to go back to the sewer when he saw a trail of blood leading down the hall. He pulled out his nun-chuks and ran down the hall only to find Sarah in a puddle of blood. Cuts on her face, her nose gushing in blood and glass in her hair. Mikey gasped, he needed to get her to Donnie ASAP. He picked up Sarah and rushed out the window doing his best to keep her still and steady in case something was broken internally. He hopped down into an alley and opened up a manhole. He grabbed his Shell Cell and called Don praying he would answer.

"_Mikey? What is it I'm on the verge of-"_

"Dude shut up and listen, Sarah's hurt **bad**" Mikey said "She lost a **lot** of blood and I don't know what to do!" there was silence on the other end before Don spoke up again.

"_Bring her to the lair alright? and Mike?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I would hurry."_ and Donatello hung up. Mikey ran with God's speed until he reached the lair. God he hoped it wasn't too late.

"Don!" Mikey shouted out.

"In the infirmary!" Don called and Mikey ran in, Sarah still in his arms. Don motioned for him to set her down on a cot.

"Alright, Mikey do you know what happened to her?" Don asked grabbing one of his medical kits.

"No man I found her like this! Is she gonna be okay?" Mikey said and Don was silent.

"Mike get Raph and Leo, tell them what happened and call April we might need her" Don said after a moment and Mikey nodded and raced out of the lab to the living room. Raphael had just entered the room only to find Mikey panicking.

"Woah Mike, what's wrong?"

"Sarah, she was hurt **really** bad" Mikey said and Raph's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Raph asked and if Mikey had been paying attention he would've seen his brother's eyes visibly darken.

"I-I don't know! I went to pick her up so we could hang and I found her almost dead on the apartment floor!" Mikey exclaimed and Leo walked in with a frown on his face.

"What's all the noise about?" Leo asked

"Sarah! She's dying!" Mikey shouted and Leo looked at him in shock.

"What?!" Leo gasped and Mikey nodded vigorously.

"Yeah I went by her apartment to pick her up I found her bleeding on the floor! Half way dead!"

"Mikey!" Don called from within the infirmary, "You might want to call April!" and before Leo and Raph could blink Mikey ran to the phone and grabbed it dialing quicker than you could say 'Shell'. Raph didn't wait to see Mike panicking on the phone with April. He went into the lab unprepared for the sight he would see. Sarah was there bloody and pale. Glass in her dark brown hair that was matted in blood as Donnie tried frantically to stop her bleeding. Her breathing was labored making Raphael uneasy. Don bandaged a few cuts on her face and head when he looked up to see Raph.

"Good you're here do me a favor and get her clothes off." Don said and Raph's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Mikey is panicking he wouldn't be much help here, I need to inspect her arms and legs" Don said and Raph reluctantly nodded taking off Sarah's sweatshirt and boots. Raph began rolling up Sarah's long sleeves when the sight before him stopped him. Under the sleeves were bruises. Big, fat, black bruises running up her arm along with some burns and cuts.

"Don, ya might wanna take a look at dis" Raph said and Don looked up from bandaging Sarah some more. His jaw dropped and raced over to where Raph stood. He then pointed towards Sarah's other arm.

"Check her other arm and her legs" Don instructed and Raph did so without complaint. He rolled up her other sleeve and pant legs. On her left ankle was a rosary cross tattoo and on her other arm a black thorn cross with a rose on it, but when Raph checked he found the same; cuts, burns and black bruises on her legs and other arm.

"Raph take off her shirt"

"What? No way I ain't-"

"Raph she could have these bruises and on her shoulders and stomach I need to look how bad these are." Don ordered and Raph stared at Sarah's pale form before deciding to take off her shirt. He thanked God that she had a tank top underneath. But Don was right. There were bruises on her shoulders and on some of the stomach that revealed when the tank top was pulled up slightly when Raph took off her shirt.

"Alright thanks now try and calm Mikey down." Don instructed and Raph nodded heading out.

"Don, she's gonna be aight ain't she?" Raph asked before he left but was only greeted by silence. Raph sighed and walked back out to a crazed Mikey with Leo trying in vain to calm him down. Raph sighed and came up behind his youngest brother slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ey, calm down!" Raph snapped, "Princess ain't a quitta she'll pull through dis and Don's gonna fix her up good as new so stop worryin'"

"Sorry….it's just….she looks so-" Mikey stopped himself there. Raph knew what she looked like and he didn't need Mikey painting an even more vivid picture then the one he already saw. She looked….broken, no question about that.

"I know, but she's gonna be fine, you'll see." Raph said and Mikey nodded reluctantly and frowned.

"Who would do that to her? Or to anyone for that matter?" Mikey sighed and Raph furrowed his eye ridges causing his red mask to crinkle. Mikey was still so innocent, he didn't realized yet how cruel the world could be.

"Come on let's play one of yer video games" Raph said hoping to distract his brother for a little bit.

It felt like years. Millions of them. But in reality it was only a few hours. Leo forced Mikey to bed. Being up with worry wouldn't help the youngest turtle brother. Splinter was given an update and April had come in and rushed to the infirmary to help the bleeding girl she didn't even know. Casey was now waiting with Raph, Leo and Master Splinter for April or Donnie to come out with news of any kind. Raph hated waiting. He hated the silence. With a passion. As he said to Casey before:

'_Guess it comes to living in a house full of brothers'_

Raph was about to get up when April came in a weak smile on her face.

"She's gonna make it" April smiled and the entire room let out a breath of relief. Casey hugged his girl and Leo went to tell Mikey. Raph was unsure what to do. He wasn't aware he had stood up or that he walked to the lab. Not until he was there. But there he was standing in front of the girl he told that he'd never trust. Her ribs were bandaged up along with most of the cuts and bruised on her arms. She had a few stitches on her face and some cuts were bandaged. But she was still pale. She still looked broken. He sighed and sat down on a chair close by the cot. He put his face in his hands not knowing what else to do. After a little while the sound of groaning woke him up. He wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep.

"Ug…w-where am I?" Sarah's voice almost made Raphael jump.

"Well, well princess is awake" Raph couldn't help but smirk. Sarah groaned again and rolled her eyes.

"What happened? The last thing I remember-" Sarah stopped herself and grew silent.

"What's da last ting ya remeber?" Raph asked and Sarah was still silent. Raph growled in frustration and Sarah flinched.

"I saw dem marks on yer arms and yer legs" Raph said and Sarah's eyes widened. She then tried to move her arms but hissed in pain when she tried. Raph jumped up as soon as she made an attempt to move and shook his head grabbing her bandaged wrist and putting it back down to the cot.

"Ya nearly died, ain't to smart tryin' to move too much yet." Raph frowned and Sarah stiffened when Raph touched her. Her teeth clenched and silent tears slipped down her face. She pressed her lips and looked away from him. There was a silence that made both parties uneasy.

"Say something" Sarah murmured and Raph raised an eye ridge.

"What?"

"I can't stand it when it's quite" Sarah muttered and Raph chuckled getting a dark look from the injured girl.

"Aight den: why did Mikey find ya half way dead?" Raph asked and Sarah frowned even more.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Trust me princess it was" Raph said and Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I always saw this coming" Sarah said and looked away from him. Raph opened his mouth to say something when Don came in and smiled,

"Good you're awake! Raph can you go get Mikey? I gotta check her vitals" Don said and Raph got up grumbling and Sarah frowned a little more. Raph walked away and Sarah looked back at Don. Donnie came closer and tried to touch Sarah's bandages but Sarah flinched inching away. Ever since her life with Mitchell she put her guard up whenever someone touched her. Don frowned and looked at Sarah trying to get a glimpse of her eyes, which she hid in her dark brown curls.

"Sarah, I need to make sure those stitches aren't tearing and that you're okay." Don said calmly, "Can I do that?" Sarah nodded and Don picked up a bandaged hand and checked her cuts and bruises.

"Sarah how did this happen?" Don asked Sarah looked away again turning slightly away from the purple-clad turtle. More silent tears dripped down her face and Don picked up the box of tissues next to the cot and handed them to Sarah. She gratefully took them and wiped her eyes. She had forgotten completely about her make-up and it smudged away revealing her black-eye and bruised face. Don gasped, releasing her wrist and it took Sarah only a moment to realize why. Once she did her hands went up to her face.

"Don't look at me" Sarah snapped and Don looked at her very seriously.

"Sarah who did this?" Don asked and she shook her head.

"I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!" Sarah cried and Don frowned.

"Sarah-"

"No! He'll find out! He'll kill me!" Sarah cried and Don didn't know what else to say. He opened his mouth to speak but had no idea what to say. He didn't have many human friends and those few never came to him crying!

"Sarah!" Mikey's voice made both of them jump. Mikey ran into the infirmary and embraced Sarah, the girl in his arms cringingnbefore she hugged him back,

"Dudette I thought we lost you!" Mikey said and Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry I'm still here" Sarah told him.

'_Yeah…I'm here….for now'_ Sarah thought but Mikey pulled away looking at her. All joy and mischief gone from his blue eyes and replaced with a serious one she always saw in his older brothers.

"Who did this to you?" Mikey asked and Sarah's eyes grew wide. Her hand found its way to her black eye and she shook her head.

"I-I-" Sarah stopped herself and looked away from him.

"Sarah, you can tell me." Mikey said as his other brothers gathered behind him. Raph with his arms crossed over his plastron, Don with a sympathetic look in his eyes and Leo looking patiently for an answer.

"You can trust us" Mikey smiled weakly and Sarah frowned her brows furrowing.

"M-my b-boyfriend M-M-Mitchell A-Arssi." Sarah stammered barley able to manage the words out of her mouth. There was a silence and Sarah wanted to scream. Why were they so quiet?

All of the brothers' jaws dropped. The cringing, crying and the secrets, it all made perfect sense. She was protecting herself. Sarah was in danger. If she had told anyone then well…she wouldn't have been sitting in front of the turtle brothers.

"**He** did this to you?" Leo asked and Sarah nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Why?" Mikey asked and Sarah cried,

"I-I d-don't k-know! He j-just comes home d-drunk a-a-and t-takes everything out on me!" Sarah cried her face in her hands.

"Why didn't ya talk ta anybody?" Raph asked and Sarah shook her head.

"He w-works a-at the police station I-I can't tell o-or e-else-" Sarah stopped herself and looked away. Rubbing her tears away from her eyes she sniffed, "He said that if I tried to leave or if I told anyone…that I would end up at the bottom of the Hudson."

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen to you." Leo said and Sarah looked up at them her gray eyes red and puffy from her tears.

"B-but I have to go back….I-I live there I-"

"No ya don't" Raph said making Sarah look at them in bewilderment.

"W-what do you-"

"We have a spare bedroom here in the lair," Don cut in, "Until we can come up with a way to keep you safe from Mitchell, and with Master Splinter's permission, you can stay here."

Sarah's eyes widened. Live here? With 5 mutants? That she barely knew? She was shocked to say the least. But the more she thought about it. The more she liked it. The boys and the lair had a homey feel to it that she hadn't felt in years. And she couldn't go back home…not like this.

"I know living with 4 guys isn't what you're use to-" Don said but Sarah shook her head smiling.

"I have 3 brothers of my own so you guys don't have to worry." Sarah said "I really don't want to be a bother"

"Don't worry dudette" Mikey said "As long he doesn't do this to you again"

"Well then…I guess I could" Sarah smiled weakly and Mikey grinned.

"Awesome! Dude I have millions of comics I can let you borrow while you're getting better! Oh dudette maybe Master Splinter can teach you ninjutsu with us!" Mikey said and Sarah smiled a little more.

'_Maybe this could work'_ Sarah thought as Mikey rambled about video games, skateboarding, training and comics. Sarah smiled at Mikey and his brothers. Brothers.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_ Sarah thought and looked at them.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked and Mikey snapped out of his rambling. 

"Uh…Don?" Mikey asked Don took out a cell phone and checked the time.

"Uh, 9:23 p.m why?" Don asked and Sarah let out a breath of relief.

"I have to be at work at 7 tomorrow morning and seeing the condition I'm in-" Sarah said looking over her arms and bandaged sides, "I don't think that's the best idea"

"Right, we'll wake you up so you can talk to them" Leo said "but for now you need rest" Sarah nodded.

"Thanks you guys….for everything" Sarah smiled weakly and the four brothers nodded and left her to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 3

Leo had left to find Master Splinter and tell their father about the predicament Sarah was in. They all knew Master Splinter would let her stay. He always helped friends in need. Casey and April had left earlier that night because of some client. Raph sat at the kitchen table drinking a coke. He knew Sarah was hiding something but he never guessed it would be…Raph shook his head and took another sip from the can. It was around midnight and Raph still couldn't sleep.

"Still up?" A female voice made him jump. He turned to see a bandaged Sarah smirking.

"Thought ya were asleep" Raph muttered. "Aren't ya supposed to be resting?"

"Couldn't sleep" Sarah said and walked over to the fridge. Raph could tell there was something on her mind. Something she wasn't letting on but he didn't push her. He took another sip and Sarah picked up coke as well. She shut the fridge door and walked back to the table sitting across from him.

"So what are you still doing up?"

"Same as you" Raph shrugged and Sarah nodded opening the tab on her coke can.

"Thanks for um…helping me out with Mitchell" Sarah said taking and sip and Raph shrugged again.

"Don't worry dat creep ain't gonna lay a hand on ya" Raph said.

"He wasn't always like that you know," Sarah frowned stiffening slightly.

"Really? So how'd yer _'Prince Charmin'_ turn inta Prince Charmless?" Raph snorted and Sarah silenced herself rubbing her bandaged hands over her arms and bruises. Raph immediately felt guilty about what he said but before he could say anything else the girl in front of him spoke.

"I-I….I don't know" Sarah frowned, "Now that I think about it….it's like a kaleidoscope of memories….it all comes back" she laughed lightly her eyes glazed over with a slight glimmer to it "I remember when we first met, it was on one of his cases and he was working on becoming a detective and the victim was last seen at my shop, I remember his words to this day 'I know this isn't the best of circumstances but would you like to meet me for coffee later' I told him I didn't drink coffee but went anyway and I brought donuts"

"Cause he was a police offica?" Raph asked raising an eye ridge and she nodded.

"Learned he was glutton intolerant and he blew up like the Macy's Day balloon" Sarah chuckled lightly, "We dated for 2 years then he asked me to live with him" her shy smiled replaced with a frown and the glimmer was lost from her eyes.

"Is dat when it happened?"Raph asked. Sarah nodded looking away from him.

"I guess a part of me knew the moment I saw him something would happen….it wasn't anything he said or did but there was this feeling when I was with him but the crazy thing is" Sarah stopped, closing her eyes and a sad smile found its way to her face.

"But the crazy thing is….I still love him….or who he was" Sarah said "He made me feel special before we started living together…I don't think I could ever feel like that again or that I should" Sarah let out a sad sigh looking back up and met Raph's golden eyes.

"Ya really fell fer him huh?"

"Like an anvil" Sarah chuckled "I know you're thinking that I've lost my mind but….but I still care a little bit…I had a feeling something bad would happen….but I pushed it aside because…how could the devil be pulling me closer when he looked like an angel smiling at me?" she expected him to snort. Waiting for him to say she was weak and stupid and for Raph to hate her even more. But she only saw sympathy in his golden eyes and she kept going.

"I guess I lost my balance….I think the worst part wasn't losing what Mitchell and I had, I think it was losing myself. I could never hear music the same way or see color or art the same way because Mitchell would always kick me when I was already down…I didn't know who I was until I finally lost….me" Sarah looked up at him again seeing confusion in his eyes.

"I lost my fight….my spark…the thing that made me keep going every day of my life….the love of my music and my art…my love for helping people and helping them…without those things I wasn't me" Sarah explained and Raph nodded. Why was she doing this? Why did she feel the need to explain herself to him? To talk to him? Why did she feel like she could trust him? Maybe it was the drugs Donnie had given her finally kicking in but she did feel….safe.

Sarah shook away her thoughts and looked at her barley touched coke and took another sip. That silence the both of them hated was back and both of them felt uneasy.

"I sorry I-" Sarah and Raphael said in unison stopping when they heard each other.

"You go first" Sarah smiled and Raph nodded.

"Sorry I gave ya a hard time at first" Raph apologized and Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been hiding my-" Sarah stopped for a second considering the right word to use "My….problem from you" Sarah replied happy with her decision, "Trust me if I felt like someone was a threat to my family I would've done the same thing"

"Still ya had a reason" Raph pointed out and Sarah sighed,

"Why don't we just….start on a clean slate? No secrets, no hate just starting over" Sarah suggested taking another gulp of her coke.

"I'd like dat" Raph smirked and Sarah held up her can.

"To new starts" She chuckled and Raph held up his coke and nodded, both then drinking the last of their cokes. Sarah got back up and threw her can away.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Sarah asked and Raph gave another nod letting Sarah go back to the infirmary to sleep. As he watched her retreating figure he thought even more on this…Mitchell Arssi. How could he ever hurt a girl like her? What did she ever do to deserve a scumbag like him? Raph shook his head and threw away his coke can then walked back up the steps well….flipped his way up the steps to his room to get some rest.

Sarah woke up again at 5:12 exactly in the morning. The pain killers had worn off and Sarah frowned. She groaned unable to get back to sleep. She sat up looking at her blood stained clothes in distaste. She would have to go at lunch when Mitchell was at work to grab her clothes from her apartment. She sat up heading out of the infirmary looking around at the almost silent lair. With the exception of extremely loud snoring coming from what she assumed was Mikey's room. Sarah had to stifle a giggle then looked around for her phone and purse hoping it wasn't still at home.

"Ah ha," Sarah smirked as she spotted her black purse nearby the lab. She picked it up and searched it for her phone. When she pulled out her cell phone she hit speed dial from her brother Seth.

"_Ugh…Sarah? It's like 5 in the morning what is it?"_ Seth's groggily voice made Sarah stifle a laugh. She had to play sick and she hacked a fake cough causing an ache in her ribs that got her brother's attention.

"_Sarah you okay?"_

"No I think I'm sick so you and Sam might have to manage without me today" Sarah lied with a frown. She heart pained with how much she was keeping from her family.

"_Yeah, you get better okay? Make sure you rest alright?"_

"I will I just thought I'd call to let you know so you didn't worry about me." Sarah said and faked another cough.

"_Alright thanks, I'll tell Sam and talk to you later, night"_

"Night Seth" Sarah sighed and walked around the lair. She was probably the first one awake and was about to head back to the infirmary when her phone rang again. She answered it without another thought and froze when she heard Mitchell's voice.

"_Where are you bitch!?" _

"M-Mitchell?"

"_No it's the fucking Easter Bunny! Now where the hell are you?!"_

"I-I'm not telling you," Sarah tried to sound confident but wasn't succeeding, "Mitchell I-I-I think w-we should see other people"

"_WHAT!" _Mitchell's shout made Sarah jump but she continued.

"Mitchell…..I'm leaving you, it was fun while it lasted but I-I can't stay with you anymore"

"_You think you can just leave? News flash for you whore! I'm going to hunt you down like the bitch you are and teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"_ Mitchell shouted and Sarah quickly hung up. She looked down at her phone and glared at her screensaver. It was a picture of her and Mitchell. His dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes made memories flow back to Sarah's mind. She glared at the stupid phone and with all her might threw it at the wall. Her ribs ached but she didn't care and smiled as the accursed phone shattered into pieces.

"Well, somebody's awake" Leo's voice made Sarah yelp in surprise. She swiveled to meet Leo who looked very much amused.

"My boyfriend called….nothing I couldn't handle" Sarah muttered running her mummified hands over cold arms, "So what're you doing up?"

"I'm starting on my early morning training session," and it took Sarah a moment to catch up.

"Right, ninja turtles, training I forgot there for a second" Sarah smiled and Leo nodded.

"I'd get back to the infirmary if I were you before Donnie wakes up or else you'll be in for the lecture of your life." Leo smirked and Sarah chuckled lightly before cringing slightly in pain.

"Alright Turtle Blue I'll see you all later" Sarah smiled waving goodbye going back to her lowly cot.

Mitchell Arssi called 17 times after his girlfriend hung up on him. How dare she! How dare the bitch hang up on HIM! He growled punching the wall leaving a gaping hole in the dry wall. Groaning caught his attention as her turned to the whore in his bed. She smiled sleepily and put her hands on his biceps caressing them lightly.

"Come back to bed" she murmured and Mitchell shrugged her off.

"Not now," He snarled and she sat up showing peaks from her chest from under the sheet.

"What's wrong?"

"My damn girlfriend ran away" Mitchell snapped and a sly smile worked its way to the girl's face.

"I know what'll make you feel better" the girl smiled placing a teasing kiss on his neck. Mitchell smirked and turned around flipping her so he was on top. This was a momentary set back. But Mitchell Arssi vowed he would find Sarah. Even if it took him 100 years he would find her.

**Okay I probably a long time about but I don't own TMNT. No matter how much I want to, :'( and I want to say thank you to Firehippie, Andreabunton, MindlessTurtle, Ninjanoodles27 and Skipper917 for the follows, faves and reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 4

"Morning Sarah" Mikey's voice woke Sarah from what seemed like second of closing her eyes. She smiled at his goofball expression and sat up cringing from the pain that seemed to surround her body.

"Good morning Mike" Sarah grinned and he laid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her in the shape of a smiley face. Sarah laughed and looked up at Mikey and put a glass of orange juice on the side table.

"Hope you like your eggs sunny side up" Mikey said and Sarah nodded. She picked up her fork and looked down at the food. She hadn't eaten a full meal in such a long time. Normally she a bottle of Gatorade throughout the day and if she was lucky a sandwich every few weeks.

"Dude I didn't poison it" Mikey shook Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Right, sorry just…I was thinking of something don't worry about it" Sarah smiled weakly. She grabbed the fork Mikey handed her and took a bite of her eggs. Her mouth exploded with flavor and she wolfed down the rest of her food.

Mikey looked at her in surprise. Sarah acted like she hadn't eaten in months! No scratch that, years.

"Oh my God Mikey! These are the best eggs I have ever tasted" Sarah mumbled with mouth full of egg.

"Well I don't like to brag but yeah I bet they are awesome!" Mikey smiled. Sarah smiled a little more and took a bite of her bacon.

"So I was wondering that today could you guys help me get stuff from my apartment? If I'm going to stay here I think I might need my clothes," Sarah asked and Mikey nodded.

"Sure as soon as Don checks you out, we can go and get our stuff"

"Great." Sarah grinned giving Mikey the now empty plate.

"Alright, see you in an hour; give Don a chance to wake up"

"What is he still asleep?"

"Nah, he's just really slow in the morning and needs like 10 cups of coffee to get going" Mikey explained, "He's only on his like 2nd cup"

"Geez and I thought my brothers were bad at waking up." Sarah smiled giving a breathy laugh.

"Yup, don't even get me started on what happens if you wake Raph up early," Mikey chuckled.

"Why what happens?"

"Let's just say Donnie ended up with a fist in his face and Raph was grouchier then normal" Mikey grinned and Sarah busted out laughing for a little bit before the pain at her sides caused her to stop.

"Yeah go ahead and get Donnie." Sarah said and Mikey nodded leaving with dirty dishes in hand. Sarah let out a sad sigh thinking of the phone call she had earlier this morning. Would Mitchell really hunt her down? What if he found her? What if he found the guys? Sarah had a horrible feeling in her gut at the thought. No Mitchell wouldn't lay a fingernail on them as long as Sarah was still breathing. They saved Sarah's life twice now and she wasn't letting Mitchell hurt them now.

"Mmm….Morning Sarah" Don's sleepy voice made Sarah turn to see the purple-clad turtle.

"Hey Donnie still waking up?" Sarah asked and Donatello yawned.

"Guess there's my answer" Sarah smiled.

"Alright let's check you out and make sure your stitches didn't tear" Don said then checked at Sarah's sides unwrapping the bandages looking at the red stitches on her skin.

"So what's the diagnosis Dr. D?"

"What?"

"Dr. D. You know Doctor Donatello" Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"What's with you and nicknames?" Donatello sighed. Sarah shrugged slightly looking over at him.

"Don't know, guess it's payback for Raph for calling me Princess" Sarah replied, "So diagnosis?"

"You're lucky, your ribs aren't broken just bruised, very badly bruised" Don explained "Nothing broken internally just a bunch of scraps and cuts but nothing major"

"So am I good to go?"

"So far yeah, just don't move around too much and you should be fine in a few weeks" Don answered rewrapping

"Great and I just wanna say thanks again for helping me out with Mitchell" Sarah smiled.

"No problem he's not going to hurt you ever again" Don smiled and Sarah for a moment almost believed him. But Mitchell wasn't a quitter. He wouldn't rest until she stopped breathing or dead himself.

"I'll check up on you later but until then you might want to get your stuff so your um…."

"The term is called ex Donnie" Sarah stated "trust me saying his name isn't going to kill me"

"Right well anyway you might want to talk to Mikey and Raph to help get your things" Don said "I'm going to go get another coffee" and Sarah had to stifle her laughter as he walked out of the infirmary. Sarah smiled and slowly got up trying to ignore the pain in her sides. Sarah walked out of the room putting on her sweatshirt still wondering where her long sleeve was. Without it all she had was her tank top and jeans. Sarah sighed and kept walking down the hall. She walked up the steps to the upper level of the lair.

"Mikey?" Sarah called out. No answer. Sarah frowned and kept looking around. She didn't dare go into the boys' rooms and the bathrooms were wide open and empty. Mikey wasn't playing video games, the guys weren't watching TV and Don's last cup of coffee was sitting on the kitchen counter cold. Sarah was sure she checked everywhere when loud shouts and clangs came from down the hall. Sarah's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she walked down the hall into a room where all the turtles where aiming punches at each other. It took Sarah a moment before she realized they were training. Sarah saw the intensity in their eyes and how serious they had gotten.

"Oh hello Miss. Sarah" Master Splinter's voice made Sarah jolt out of her thoughts. She turned to see him with a smile on his face.

"Oh right…..hi, I hope I'm not interrupting" Sarah greeted and the old master shook his head.

"Not at all, you are just fine" Master Splinter said then turned to back to his sparring sons, "Donatello! Watch your feet!"

"Hai Sensei!" Donnie answered and immediately minded his footing.

"I…I just want to say thank you for letting me stay here until things blow over with Mitchell," Sarah told the mutant next to her watching intently on Raph and Mikey's sparring match. At the mention of Mitchell's name, Mater Splinter's ears flattened against his head.

"You are very welcome Miss. Sarah you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like" Master Splinter smiled and then directed his attention to Mikey, "Michelangelo focus!"

"Yeah come on Mikey!" Sarah smiled at the two turtles. Mikey lunged at his older brother. Raphael used Mikey's energy against him and rolled Mikey over Raph's shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Mikey exclaimed and got up slowly and bowed towards his brother. Raph bowed back and they walked over to Master Splinter and Sarah.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita*" they both said in unison. Master Splinter bowed back at them.

"Dōitashimashite*" Master Splinter responded and walked back over to Donnie and Leo as the red clad and orange banded turtles walked over to Sarah.

"I gotta get started on lunch but Raph'll still go with you to get your stuff." Mikey explained. Sarah nodded and looked at her watch. It was almost noon and Mitchell would still be at work. He never came home on his lunch breaks and besides….Raph wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Aight I just gotta get my coat and I'll be back in a sec" Raph said and dashed off to his room. Sarah frowned and watched Mikey got back to the kitchen and dump out Don's old coffee and looked at the 15 different boxes of pizza in the fridge.

"Hey what kind of pizza do you like?" Mikey asked.

"Meatlovers why?"

"Dude you like the same pizza Raph does."

"You're joking right?" Sarah asked. Before yesterday she could barely get anything but a glare from him! Now they like the same pizza topping? Even Sarah knew that liking the same topping was like sharing a birthday to them. Mikey opened his mouth to speak when Raph's voice stopped him. Sarah turned and saw him in a fedora and trench coat that almost masked Raph's appearance completely. Almost.

"Come on Princess," Raph smirked and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's Sarah for what? The 7th time now?" Sarah groaned.

"Ya been keepin' count?" Raph asked as both of them walked towards the exit.

"Maybe….." Sarah smirked teasingly and Raph laughed. The two made their way down the sewers every now and again turning down a fork in the sewers.

"Yer a terrible liar"

"I know" Sarah shrugged, "Anyway why are you still calling me princess?"

Raph returned her shrug and Sarah rolled her eyes,

"Well can I tell you a secret?" Sarah asked a sly smile on her face.

"What?"

"Sarah actually means: true princess or God's princess in Hebrew"

"Ya gotta be jokin'"

"Nope, oh did you know Raphael means: God has healed in Hebrew too?"

"How'd ya know dis stuff?"

"My mom took up Hebrew for a few years…..I picked some up I guess" Sarah shrugged, "My brothers' names are Hebrew too, Seth means: appointed one, Samuel my youngest brother means: answer to prayers and my last brother Solomon means: peaceful"

"Can't believe ya picked dat up"

"That's not the only language" Sarah smirked "My mother is Mexican I know Spanish too along with some Japanese."

"Woah, wait a second where'd ya learn Japanese?"

"My Dad and brother Solomon are karate teachers. Japanese was spoken fluently from the white belts to the shodans*. My dad made me take karate until **he** thought I was a black belt. You know how hard it is for a man to hand his little girl her black belt? It's nearly impossible!"

"Well it ain't like yer his only kid" Raph pointed out.

"I'm his only girl though, that made me special along with defenseless" Sarah said pointing her finger at him.

"Well ya **did **almost get killed twice in just da past 2 days" Raph smirked and Sarah playfully elbowed him.

"Shut up" Sarah snapped and though it sounded mean, Raph saw her smile.

"Fine, fine so yer bruddas, what dey like?"

"Solomon is Mr. Perfect just what my dad wanted, Seth is utterly brilliant he loves taking things apart, always responsible and Sam is athletic to the core, you can never get him to sit still." Sarah said then chuckled.

"What about yer folks?"

"My dad majored in fight choreography and my mom worked in the costume department and it was love at first sight, he actually tried breaking pieces of his costume just to see her whenever he had a part in a play." Sarah smiled, "They got married right after college and had Solomon then my brothers and me. Then my dad started training in karate and bought his own school while my mom is a seamstress, Solomon works with my dad now that he's getting up there in age and my brothers became mechanics and engineers while I went to school to get a degree in psychology but when I couldn't make enough money for school I went and became a tattoo artist…kinda had a knocked for drawing and me and my brothers moved up here to New York and ran our own little shop."

"Damn sounds like ya got the fairy tale endin' when it comes to families" Raph smirked, "Maybe ya really are a princess"

"Well then tell me why my love life is more like a horror story then" Sarah frowned. Then playful mood was suddenly transformed into a sullen one. It went silent again and Sarah regretted what she had said. But she couldn't take back her words, not now.

"He's a jackass ya know." Raph said. It was more of a statement then a question that had Sarah looking at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Yer, Prince Charmless: Mitchell" Raph spat out the name with more hatred then Sarah ever heard from anyone.

"Raph-"

"Nah, I'm not gonna hear ya defend 'im!" Raph snapped, "He had a chance fer somethin'! A life, a family, a girl who loved 'im and he screwed it up!" Raph's voice echoed off the sewer walls.

"Raph what are you-"

"My bruddas and I'll neva get a chance fer dat! He 'as no excuse do dis kinda shit!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Will you shut up and let me talk!?" Sarah screamed making Raph finally listen to her. She let out a sigh and put out her left hand, "let me see your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand **now**." Sarah said sternly and Raph held his hand out reluctantly. Sarah grabbed onto it and used her hands to shape his into a fist. Sarah turned the fist over and looked it over with extreme care. A sly smile worked its way up to her face.

"You're going to have 3 children" Sarah said and opened up his fist to look at his palm and placed a delicate finger tracing over his calluses and scars.

"A girl and one boys, you'll have a long life and no divorce" Sarah said which got a quizzical look from the red-clad turtle.

"What?"

"I just read your hand," Sarah explained, "And according to that hand you'll have your chance for a family." A trance of smile was on Raph's face. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"Ya don't actually believe in dat stuff do ya?" Raph said gruffly.

"Oh really?" Sarah smirked, "Give me your hand again" Raph rolled his eyes and gave her his hand again.

"Alright this'll be a little more tricky with only 3 fingers but I think I can manage" Sarah stated and looked over the palm, "This line means you're more of a brawns then a brains kind of guy and these circles mean you were injured or really close to death, the shape of your hand says you do things instinctively, you're impulsive and a little insensitive and impatient"

"Well I…..dat don't mean anything!"

"Hahahaha! It so does, I'm right and you know it!" Sarah laughed but then stopped and looked at him in the eye, "Raph you're a great guy, you'll get your chance and whoever she is will be incredibly lucky to have you"

"Tanks" Raph smiled and Sarah smiled back motioning her hand further down the tunnel.

"Come on let's get my stuff, Mitchell won't be away at work long"

"Damn Sarah whatcha pack in 'ere rocks?" Raph asked heaving Sarah's duffle bag over his shoulder. They had spent an hour and a half packing all her things into a large duffle bag, a few boxes and her purse. He had taken off the coat when he stepped inside the apartment seeing how no one was inside.

"Oh ha ha you're hilarious" Sarah said rolling her eyes, "I just packed up my clothes, I'm the one carrying my paints and pictures in this box geez don't be such a baby"

"Whateva I think ya packed da entire apartment buildin'!"

"Oh shut up! Now let's get out of here before-" a door slamming cut Sarah off and she panicked. Mitchell that was the only person it could've been. She held onto a lamp behind her waiting for Mitchell to come out. Sarah glanced at Raphael in worry as he dropped her duffle and grabbed his sai.

"Well lookie here," Mitchell stepped out of the shadows in a black tee and jeans with a gun in his hands, "The whore came back." He didn't seemed phased at the sight of a giant mutant turtle in his apartment. No Mitchell's eyes were trained on Sarah with the gun aimed right at her.

"Say somethin' like dat again and I'll knock yer teeth out" Raph growled and Mitchell laughed still not looking at the turtle.

"You think you can stop me freak? Ha! Get outta here you before I shoot the both of you"

"Oh dat is it!" Raph spat and lunged at him sais in drawn. The rest seemed to happen in a blur to Sarah. She heard Mitchell shot his gun and Raph fell to the floor with a thud. Sarah's heart stopped in her chest as he fell on the floor. Instincts kicked in and Sarah threw the lamp at his head and Mitchell went down.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  


"Raph!" Sarah shouted and rolled Raph over so he was on his shell.

"Ugh…nice….throw" Raph murmured.

"Raphael that was the stupidest thing anyone has ever done! Why did you-?"

"He was gonna…hurt ya…I couldn't…..let….'im" Raph gasped, eyes closing and Sarah shook her head tears flowing from her eyes.

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"Oh no, no, no! Raphael don't you dare leave me!" Sarah shouted shaking him lightly.

"Wouldn't…..dream of….it…..Princess, who…would…save ya…if I left?" Raph breathed and Sarah gave a sad smile, glad he was still alive. He pulled out his Shell Cell and Sarah picked it up calling Don.

"_Raph what is it?"_

"D-Donnie?"

"_Sarah? What wrong?"_

"R-Raph h-he g-got shot!" Sarah shouted.

"_Oh my God….I'll be there as soon as I can but stabilize him until I get there." _

"O-okay" Sarah stuttered and hung up. Sarah got up running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit she kept for herself back when she still lived with Mitchell. She ran over to Raph and let out a gasp when she saw the bullet wound. The bullet hole was right above the plastron in his shoulder bleeding like no tomorrow.

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  


"You dumbass" Sarah breathed. Why would he do such a stupid thing? He was either the bravest or craziest person Sarah had ever met. Maybe a little of both. She found the gauze in the kit and started wrapping Raph's shoulder.

"I….'eard dat" Raph wheezed smirking slightly.

"You were suppose to you idiot." Sarah cried still wrapping his shoulder.

"So….dis is da thanks I get fer savin' ya?"

"No this is the thanks you get for almost dying." Sarah frowned, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Well what reward do I get fer savin' ya again?" Raph chuckled lightly.

"Stay alive and then we'll see about that reward," Sarah said pressing more bandages to stop the bleeding.

"A-and what would dat be?" Raph asked. He was trying to distract himself. Trying to keep his thoughts off the pain in his chest and maybe to keep her from crying.

"I-I'll find you that girl, s-so you can have y-your own little family" Sarah cried, "So you can have that precious little boy who'll be just like you and that little girl who'll have you wrapped around her pinkie finger"

"No….way I ain't gonna be…a sissy"

"Oh yes you are! You'll play dolls with her and have tea parties all the time" Sarah gave sorrowful laugh before wrapping some more cloth over his wound. Sarah's thoughts went back to Mitchell and that he had shot Raphael: her protector, her friend. The same damn turtle that kept calling her princess. The fear of him waking up had Sarah picking up Mitchell's limp body and stuffed it in his bedroom. Finding his handcuffs Sarah strapped one side to his wrist the other to the leg of the bed and placing the key only a few feet away still in reach of him when he regained consciousness. Sarah turned away from him walking back out to Raph who was still breathing.

"C-call Casey," Raph requested and Sarah nodded. She grabbed the shell cell and scrolled through the contacts and called the contact labeled: Casey. The voice that answered had the same rough Brooklyn accent as Raph. But this one was a little bit deeper than Raph's.

"_Raph? Dude what is it?"_

"Casey?" Sarah said unsure who she was talking to.

"_Woah! Who's dis?" _

"M-my name's Sarah I'm…um a friend of the turtles….listen Raph asked for you….h-he's been shot" Sarah cried barley managing the last few words out of her mouth. The memory brought pain in her already aching chest.

"_What!?"_ some loud crashing was heard before Sarah continued. The voice of the man on the other line got angry causing his accent to grow thicker.

"I patched him up the best I could a-and Don's on his way" Sarah explained, "but y-you might want to come over here….we're at Brooklyn, West 31st Street, The first apartment building to you left on the 4th floor apartment number 22."

"_Aight I'll be dere and Sarah?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Keep 'im alive fer me 'kay?"_

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise" Sarah answered, hanging up and the phone and turning back to the turtle on the ground. The bleeding seemed to stop and Sarah let out a sigh of relief for that.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

"Where…..did ya….put dat…little fu-?" Raph wheezed and Sarah shook her head pacing a soft hand on his plastron a little bit below the bullet hole.

"Don't worry about him….Mitchell's out cold and will be for a good long while" Sarah said, "Just keep breathing that's all you need to worry about."

"N-no…w-where-"

"Ssh save your strength, I promised Casey I'll keep you alive and I plan on doing just that," Sarah smiled sadly, "He's in the back room handcuffed and out like a light so don't worry" She let out a sad sigh and looked out the window. Where was Donnie? Raph needed help ASAP and Sarah's first aid wouldn't last for long. Sarah started humming the tune of _'How to Save a life'_ to cover up the silence while she prayed to God that Raph would stay alive.

**Okay the translations for the Japanese the guys spoke (in order so just look up to find them) are the following:**

**Hai, wakarimashita: Yes I understand **

**Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita: Thank you very much. **

**Dōitashimashite: You're welcome (formal)**

**Shodans: First Step (1****st**** Black belt rank)**


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 5

"Holy shell…." A voice behind her made Sarah jump out of her skin. There on the fire escape coming though the window was a 6'2 man with long black hair and blue eyes staring at Raph's injured body. He must've been the one and only Casey Jones. Casey made his way over to Raph's side before Sarah could blink, cursing all the while.

"He's breathing went back to normal but he's still got that bullet in him." Sarah told the stranger.

"I tink we should get 'im ta da lair" Casey responded and Sarah shook her head.

"The guys should be here any minute and honestly I don't know if Raph is in any shape to move." Sarah explained and Casey nodded reluctantly.

"I swear….when I find da creep dat did dis 'e'll wish hell got ta h'm first" Casey growled making Sarah's heart do a little tap dance in her chance. She couldn't show him Mitchell. Or could she? Mitchell had hurt not only her but now Raphael and God knows who else he would hurt or kill to find her. If Sarah told Casey right now her problems would be over. He'd take care of Mitchell and she wouldn't have to worry about him again. But then she wouldn't see him again….at least not unless he was in a casket. And she would be responsible. Sarah shook her head shaking those thoughts away.

'_Stop it'_ she thought to herself _'Raph needs your help right now and you can't pay attention to him if you're thinking of Mitchell' _

"How'd 'e get shot?" Casey asked almost making Sarah jump out her skin.

"Same way we met….saving me" Sarah sighed, "My ex didn't get it through his head it's over and kept insulting me…..you know Raph…..he couldn't take it and attacked causing my ex…." Sarah trailed off not needing to say more. Casey nodded looking back down at his friend.

"Damn you Raph." he whispered and Sarah looked at the red-clad turtle on the floor.

"I tried to patch him up the best I could" Sarah sighed, unsure if she was trying to convince Casey or herself.

"I know ya did" Casey said placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, "so where'd da creep go?"

"I-I kicked him out" Sarah lied her heart cringing in her chest. Casey's blue eyes pierced into her soul. He knew she was lying.

"Really?"

"….No" Sarah sighed looking back down to the ground.

"Where?" Casey snarled and Sarah looked into his stare.

"I'm not telling."

"WHY?!"

"Because as screwed up as Mitchell is I'm not letting you hurt him."

"Girlie ya betta tell me where 'e is right now or else" Casey growled and Sarah kept her composure. Her silver eyes shined and she made a zipping motion over her lips.

"Den I'll search da apartment mahself!" Casey snapped and Sarah stood up and put a hand on her waist.

"No you won't," Sarah glowered. She had lived with Mitchell's abuse for 4 years. This Brooklyn of Fabio didn't scare her one bit. They glowered at each other for at least 10 minutes. Immediately Sarah could tell a difference, this wasn't at all like when Sarah had her first glaring match with Raph. This time she wasn't scared or timid. This time she wasn't staring into Raphael's warm amber eyes. This time she was staring into a stranger's cold aqua ones.

"RAPH! SARAH!" Leo's voice broke their glaring contest and both turned to the window where in seconds Donnie was crouched over Raph inspecting him. Casey glared at Sarah one last time before helping Don pick Raph up and getting him out the window. Leo and Mikey turned to Sarah and she had to try her best to keep her from crying. She wouldn't cry.  
She couldn't cry. Not this time.

"Sarah what happened?" Leo asked and Sarah sighed, sitting back on the couch.

"It all happened so fast….Mitchell said some things, Raph attacked….Mitchell shot…..I threw the lamp"

"You threw a lamp?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge. Sarah nodded pointing to the debris of porcelain on the floor with the lamp shade not too far off. She rested a fist on her forehead sadly letting out a sigh.

"Then I called Donnie and patched Raph the best I-I could…" Sarah trailed off while she blinked some more tears away. Her heart felt like it was about to crumble in her chest, while a little voice in the back of her head kept whispering _'This is all __**your**____fault.'_

"Sarah, what aren't you telling us?"

"Casey went to attack Mitchell….I-I stopped him…..and I feel awful for it" Sarah croaked and Mikey sat down next to her.

"Sarah…."

"I know I should've let him get to Mitchell, he deserves it but….I j-just couldn't let him" Sarah managed to say, "He's out cold in the back bedroom handcuffed so he won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Sarah I don't blame you" Leo told her making Sarah look up in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Raph told me you still have feeling for this-"

"**Had** feelings," Sarah frowned, cutting Leonardo off, "Not anymore….not after this,"

"Well…I can imagine why you don't want Casey pounding him into the ground" Leo explained.

"But I shouldn't have stopped Casey….I should want Mitchell dead…." Sarah was losing her battle with her tears and Mikey put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Mikey smiled sympathetically "Trust me if one of my brothers were as crazy as your ex, well I wouldn't want him hurt either."

Sarah knew Mikey was trying but he really didn't know how she was feeling. He had never fallen in love. He couldn't possibly know how much this hurt Sarah.

"Come on let's get your stuff to the lair while he's still out" Leo said picking up a few boxes and Mikey nodded doing the same. Sarah sighed picking up her purse and duffle bag following them out her window. But before she left she looked back into the empty apartment.

'_I promise you Mitchell if you hurt anyone I care about again I won't hesitate to end you' _Sarah thought and followed the turtles back to the lair.

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~*~*

When Mitchell Arssi woke up saying he was furious was an understatement. He was beyond _**pissed**_. He found himself handcuffed to the bed frame and the key only mere inches from his reach. Sarah was smart. He had to give her that much. He reached his leg over to slide the key closer to himself. When it got close enough, he grabbed it and unlocked the handcuffs. He stood up feeling his skull throb along and his ribs ache as he did so. Mitchell hissed in pain cradling his head.

'_Was this how Sarah felt after I came home?'_ Mitchell thought. _'Was this how much it hurt her?'_ Mitchell shook his head, _'Stop it, she handcuffed me to our bed thinking she could just leave!'_

He walked back into the living room. The lamp was broken, the window was open and the first aid kit was out in the middle of the floor. He found the broom and swept up the pieces of the lamp then throwing them away. He walked back into the living room where pictures of Sarah and himself were everywhere. Anger and regret bubbled inside him. He went to close the window when the voice of Rihanna floated into the air from a nearby radio.

**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Mitchell stumbled backwards. The words hit him hard and he found it impossible to think. Of all the songs on the radio why did it have to be this one?

**Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

He needed a beer. NOW. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed one out of the fridge. But Mitchell couldn't drown out the lyrics. The words echoed in his brain. He growled throwing the remains of the bottle and the alcohol that he hadn't drank against the wall. He wanted her dead. He wanted her dead _now_.

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me**

**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**

**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**

**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it  
**

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~*~

It had been 3 hours since Raph had gotten shot. Sarah was pacing back and forth, occasionally getting an angry glare from Casey. Donnie was still in the infirmary because of his lack supplies trying to get Mitchell's bullet out of Raphael. Mikey had helped Sarah unpack in the spare bedroom while Leo calmed Casey down and explained to Master Splinter what had happened. Sarah hadn't spoken a word to her since they had left her apartment. Sick with worry that Raphael wasn't going to make it.

"Don't worry, Raphie's a tough one he'll pull through." Mikey had told her but Sarah still wasn't sure. So here she was now, waiting anxiously for a word from Don while she paced. Her black boots caused a steady _click_-_clack _against the lair's cold floor. The sound echoing off the walls. The noise was the only thing keeping Sarah sane.

She pulled out her ipod and put the ear buds in. When the first few verses of the song were sung it took every bit of Sarah's self control not to tear off her ears. She pulled out the ear plugs and looked down at her ipod to see the title of _Love the Way you Lie_ float across her ipod. She let out a sigh and made a mental note to remember that the universe hated her.

Sarah didn't know how long she stood there but Donatello's three fingered hand on her shoulder caught her attention. Sarah stuffed her ear buds in her pocket and looked into his coffee colored eyes.

"He's asking for you," was all Don needed to say. Before Sarah even could register what she was doing she bolted for the infirmary. Sarah stopped in the door way surprised at what she saw. Raph was there in the cot with and IV strapped to his arm along with some bandages and stitches right above his plastron. Even with after being shot he still looked better than she did when Mitchell had hurt her.

"Took ya long enough princess" Raph chuckled and Sarah smiled.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Give-Sarah-heart-attack." Sarah shot back walking over to him.

"Ya…'m sorry bout dat," Raph said sheepishly and Sarah shook her head.

"It's okay, you're safe now and that's all that I care about." Sarah smiled, "I guess this is payback for the heart attack I gave you boys a few days ago,"

"Guess so" Raphael smirked "'Ey whatcha do ta da creep?"

"He probably has a concussion and his ribs bruised like mine," Sarah sighed, "Which is better than what Casey had planned for him"

"Shell, what he do?"

"Tried to search my place for Mitchell….I didn't let him and now he hates me." Sarah sighed, "I'm just great with first impressions huh?"

"I'll talk ta 'im lata, now tell me what's really buggin' ya." Raph asked and Sarah pressed her lips together.

"It's my fault that y-you g-got hurt….I should've thrown that lamp sooner but I-I just…..froze and I'm responsible for you almost dyi-"

"Nah uh, don'tcha dare do dis, ya hear me?" Raph told her, "I'm fine see? I'm perfectly okay"

"But-"

"Nope, I'm fine **because** of ya" Raph said placing one of his reptilian hands on her own, "Dat's tha end of dat, I don't wanna hear anotha word 'bout dis"

"But-"

"Nope."

"Raph I-"

"Not anotha word got it?" Raph said sternly, his amber eyes locked on her gray ones.

"….Okay" Sarah sighed smiling lightly at him.

"See dere's my princess." Raph smiled then his cheeks turned a darker shade of green. Sarah furrowed her brows in confusion before Raphael took his hand away from her own. Sarah's heart cringed at the loss of the weight on her hands missing it.

"Thanks….for that pep talk….I really needed that" Sarah smiled.

"Eh, it ain't nothing' special" Raph shrugged then he hissed in pain, clutching the bandage area on his chest.

"Should I get Don?" Sarah asked worriedly and Raph shook his head.

"Nah, 'm fine" Raph sighed, "Donnie told me I couldn't practice ninjitsu or go out smashin' skulls 'till I'm all healed up."

"And that is when?"

"Few weeks, 'm gonna lose it," Raph groaned and Sarah chuckled.

"Well you and I can hang out while the guys are doing their thing" Sarah smiled then blurted out quickly, "Unless y-you want to hang out with Casey or uh…doing something else"

"Nah….I'd rather stick around wit princess den wit dat bonehead" Raph smirked causing Sarah to grin even more and a slight blush to work its way across her cheeks.

"Great, maybe I can finally get you to stop calling me princess!"

"Not likely **Princess**" Raph smirked and Sarah groaned.

"You're impossible!"

"And don'tcha ferget it!" Raph gave breathy laugh and Sarah did the same.

"So is there anything else you gotta say to me before Casey grills me out more then he already is?"

"Nah, but I'll talk ta Case and make 'im undastand why ya did what ya did." Raph told her and she nodded.

"I'll talk to you later then, you should probably rest up" Sarah smiled.

"Right, right, I'll see ya in at dinna'"

"Yeah….I'll see you at dinner," Sarah waved goodbye and walked out of the infirmary back to the living room. There Leo and Splinter were whispering quietly to each other a serious look. Donatello was speaking to a woman with red hair and green eyes and Casey Jones.

"Um….Casey, Raph wants to talk to you." Sarah said interrupting all of their conversations. Casey nodded and gave the other woman a kiss before leaving for the infirmary.

"Where's Mikey?" Sarah asked.

"In the kitchen." Leo said and Sarah nodded walking over to said location. There Mikey stood frowning playing with his fingers like his thumbs were the most interesting things in the world.

"Hey," Sarah smiled lightly using a soft tone, barely getting Mikey's attention.

"Hi," Mikey greeted looking back up to here.

"Do you think we should get dinner ready?" Sarah suggested rubbing her left hand over her right forearm.

"Yeah….I guess…." Mikey sighed, standing up from his chair and Sarah frowned.

"Alright out of the kitchen." Sarah said sternly and Mikey looked back to her in bewilderment.

"What?"

"You're upset, food is the last thing on your mind and in a kitchen full of sharp objects-" Sarah then motioned knife drawer, "Is not a good place to be, so out of here. Shoo" Sarah said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"W-what? B-but Sarah!"

"No way, I've made my decision now out!" Sarah smirked giving Mikey one last shove out of the kitchen.

"Aw man, kicked out of my own kitchen that is sooo wrong!" Mikey whined and Sarah chuckled.

"Relax I won't make anything weird." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Well what are you making then?"

"You'll see," Sarah smirked and went to the fridge to grab the ingredients. As she prepared the meal she sang softly so only she could hear.

"**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie**"

**A.N Okay again I do not own TMNT :/ I only own Sarah her brothers and Mitchell. But hope you all liked this chapter! Also a ****BIG**** thanks to Skipper917, Kitty cat200, Red Dove, Fire Hippie, Andreabunton, MindlessTurtle, ZweiProzent and Ninjanoodles27 for the follows, faves and/or reviews. And review please I LOVE them **


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: Broken

Chapter 6

Sarah put the last tray in the oven and set a small egg timer so she could take a break. Sarah smirked remembering how much she like the dish she was serving the guys tonight.

"What's taking her so long?" Donatello frowned back in the living room.

"Yeah 'm starvin'!" Casey responded.

"Don't worry dinner is almost ready!" Sarah shouted from within the kitchen, "Mikey could you help me with drinks?"

"Sure," Mikey grinned and went inside the kitchen with Sarah. There he grabbed 8 glasses from the cabinet.

"So tea for Master Splinter and Leo, Coke for you, Casey and Raph, Crush soda for me and water for April and Donnie." Mikey thought out loud setting a glass with said drink beside each plate. Sarah smiled at Mikey and set the plate of food in the center of the table. Satisfied Sarah smiled and announced,

"Dinner's ready!"

Sarah's voice was like a moth to a flame. Everyone came thundering into the kitchen. Even injured Raphael! Apparently April hadn't been fast enough because she was trampled by the boys. When she got to the kitchen she had to stifle her laughter. There Sarah was trying to contain Raphael and Casey from stealing the food on the plate in the center of the table: an assortment of mini pizzas.

"Ah come on Sarah! We've waited fereva!" Casey complained but Sarah wouldn't budge.

"Nuh-uh we still have to wait for April!" Sarah ordered pushing him back to his seat. April smiled and took her seat next to Casey.

"Thanks for waiting for me," April teased elbowing her husband in the ribs.

"Well it wasn't easy," Sarah chuckled and everyone (besides Raphael and Casey) laughed as well.

"Since everyone is here, let's start with saying grace." Sarah smiled which got a deadpanned look from everyone.

"Saying what?" Mikey asked and Sarah looked at him surprise.

"Saying Grace, you know a prayer?" Sarah asked then realization dawned on her, "You guys have never said grace before have you?"

"Not really," Leo said sheepishly and Sarah pressed her lips together.

"Sorry, that was really inconsiderate of me" Sarah frowned.

"Nah, it's fine" Raphael told her, "Why don'tcha teach us?"

"No it's fine-"

"Aw come on."

"No it's fine just go ahead dig in the food's getting cold." Sarah smiled weakly. Casey and Mikey reached over for the plate full of different mini pizzas but Raphael swatted their hands away.

"Not until we say grace." Raph smirked and Sarah's jaw dropped. Why was this so important to him?

"You're so stubborn it's not even funny," Sarah rolled her eyes and stretched out her hands, "We start by holding hands." With that Sarah held onto Raphael's with her right hand and with her left she grabbed Mikey's. The turtles were very cautious about taking each other's hands, as if touching each other would cause them to explode.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"Bow your heads and close your eyes." Sarah instructed which everyone did.

"Dear heavenly father we pray to you in the name of your holy son Jesus to thank you for the food you have blessed us with tonight and for having your healing hand on Raphael, I also thank you for the angels have sent me Lord in my time of need." Sarah paused, "I'm going to say: In Jesus' name and you'll say: Amen. You guys got that?"

A mummur of 'yes' and 'yeahs' were heard and Sarah continued.

"In Jesus name,"

"AMEN!"

"Great now go ahead and eat!" Sarah smiled and they eagerly did just that. Sarah let out a deep breath and picked up one of the mini pizzas with the meatlovers toppings. The scene of just seconds before kept replaying in her mind. Mitchell had never done anything like that. He had never cared about like that. He even shot down her religion calling her a complete wack job! But then again Mitchell had never taken a bullet for her. And then again Raphael was nothing like Mitchell.

"This is really good Sarah!" Donnie commented.

"You should be a professional cook!" Mikey said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm not that good." Sarah blushed.

"Shell, yeah you are!" Raph stated already finishing his 8th mini pizza.

"Well at the rate you're eating you won't have any room for dessert!" Sarah teased and everyone gave her a deadpanned look.

"Dessert?"

"Yeah….I have an apple pie baking in the oven right now….why?"

"Sarah yer an angel!" Raph exclaimed and Sarah blushed even more.

"Whatever now eat or else no pie for you!" Sarah scolded taking a bite of her own food. Raphael quickly began eating his food making Sarah stifle a laugh.

"I said eat not inhale!" Sarah laughed.

"We'll make up yer mind!" Raph snapped with grin on his face.

"Like I said before! You. Are. Impossible!" Sarah giggled.

"You're just now figuring this out?" Leo asked causing everyone else to snicker.

"Shuddap Fearless," Raph shot back with a smile still plastered to his face. The rest of the conversation was told by the boys telling stories about their old adventures.

"And Mikey thought that dressing up like a superhero would get him some recognition so he dressed up with the boots, cap the whole shebang," Leonardo laughed, "His first night out he saved an old lady from a man stealing her purse, you know he reward was?"

"What?" Sarah grinned.

"A beating from that old lady, whacked him in the head so many times it left a bump the size of baseball." Leo chuckled.

"Hey that old hag had the arm of a body builder!" Mikey protested.

"Dat sweet little old lady? I saved 'er 8 years ago and she gave me a mint!" Raph snickered and Sarah raised her brow.

"How'd you know it was the same old lady?" Sarah asked.

"She said somethin' bout da last guy who saved 'er was dressed in a ridiculous cape and horrible mask." Raph laughed, "Said she thought he was going to mug her too."

"Oh my Gosh," Sarah laughed. The timer for her apple pie went off and she stood up.

"Hope you guys saved room for dessert" Sarah smiled pulling out the pie.

"Pie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Alright I bought some ice cream if guys want some with your pie." Sarah said and Raphael grinned.

"Ya spoil me Sarah, ya spoil me!"

"I know, and I'm starting to regret it." Sarah smiled but got the ice cream out of the freezer all the same.

"This was delicious Sarah the wait was well worth it," Donnie smiled and Sarah grinned back.

"Thanks Donnie, now hands up for those who want ice cream with their pie." Sarah asked and she turned to see the turtles and Casey with hands up.

"Alright so 6 pieces of pie with ice cream and 2 plain," Sarah smiled fixing the ice cream and pie. She then grabbed the plates and placed them in front everyone. Raphael was the first to take a bite and told Sarah exactly what he thought.

"Alright 'm pretty sure 'm dead! 'm in Heaven, best food I've eva tasted!" Raphael said happily eating more pie, "Mike, yer fired."

"I'll happily step down as long as she cooks like this every day!" Michelangelo grinned eating more of his pie.

"Sarah you'll **have** to give me the recipe!" April smiled.

"How'd you learn to cook like this? It's amazing!" Don complimented.

"Um…well I'm my mom's only girl so she taught me everything I know. Plus my brothers couldn't cook to save their lives." Sarah explained.

"Kinda like Leo then huh?" Mikey laughed.

"Hey!"

"Dude that's payback for the Turtle Titan!" Mikey exclaimed and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yer such an idiot" Raph scowled and Sarah rolled her eyes taking a bite of her pie.

"You all are a bunch of dorks" Sarah sighed, "Well I think I'm gonna head to bed"

"Can I have your pie?" Mikey asked and Sarah shrugged.

"Sure, I'll see you all in the morning guys." Sarah yawned walking up the steps. She opened up her door and collapsed on her new bed. She let out a content sigh and smiled. Sarah had never felt so safe. She didn't have to worry about in the morning that someone would beat her. Sarah didn't have to fear that if she didn't fix breakfast exactly the right way she would get another black eye. She didn't have to be scared. Because Raph would protect her. Humming herself a tune of a song her mother use to sing when she was younger she smiled, letting sleep over take her, Sarah closed her eyes and for the first time in years she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~*~

"Ya like 'er don'tcha?" Casey smirked as he and Raph sat alone on the couch. The question caught Raphael completely by surprise and he felt his heart race.

"W-what?"

"Sarah, ya know da chick dat saved yer shell when ya were shot, da one ya took a bullet fer, same girl who made ya apple pie and dat-"

"Ey, I get it, I get it! Nah I don't like 'er…..'sides even if I did she still likes 'er ex" Raph frowned.

"Really? Cause she looked 'eartbroken when ya were out lika light and when Don 'ad ta operate."

"Really?" Raph asked a little more hopefully then he would've liked.

"I knew it! Ya do like 'er!"

"Ey! Shaddup bonehead ya want all of New York ta know?"

"Sorry Raph, neva saw ya as da type ta settle down"

"I ain't and nothing is gonna happen between me and 'er" Raph snarled.

"Why not?"

"I don't why would anyone wanna date a giant ugly mutant turtle?" Raph snapped, "'Sides afta what 'appened with 'er ex I doubt she'll want ta date anyone."

"Ya neva know Raph" Casey shrugged, "A few years ago could ya see me and April married?"

"…..Touché."

"See, give 'er time Raph, she'll come around" Casey grinned then got up from the couch, stretching, "I gotta go, April wants me ta go to da doctor's wit her in da mornin', I'll see ya lata"

"See ya Case," Raph sighed and waved him off. He got up deciding to go to bed himself. He walked up the stair surprised to hear….humming. Really pretty, almost silent, humming. Coming from the Sarah's new room. He stood by the door and listened. He smiled at the sound and knocked on the door. There was no response and Raph opened the door just enough for him to peek through. He smiled at the sight. Sarah curled up in a ball on her bed with a smile on her face. But she wasn't under the covers and knowing the heating in the sewers she would get really cold really quick. He shook his head and went to his room grabbing one of the spare blankets from his room he went back to her and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams Princess," Raph smiled and walked away. He shut the door and went to his room. He pulled off his red bandana and set next to his alarm clock which was miraculously still working after the beatings it took every morning for the past few years. Casey knew Raph better then Raphael had thought. He did like Sarah. He didn't know why really but whenever she was around his insides churned. The pain in his chesy was well worth it to make sure Sarah was okay.

"Raph what's wrong witcha?" Raphael sighed laying down on his hammock bed. This girl was going to be the death of him. The bullet that went into him was proof of it. But in his eyes she was worth it. He closed his eyes and actually smiled. As the thought of her invaded his dreams.

~*~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~*~*~*

When Sarah woke up she almost forgot where she was. She pulled the scarlet blanket off her and stretched. She looked at the blanket curiously. It wasn't there last night why was it here now?

"Sarah? Ya awake?" Raph's voice shook Sarah from her thoughts and she remembered the night before. The shot, the blood, Mitchell's shouts, Sarah was surprised she could sleep at all last night.

"Um...Yeah, yeah I'm up….what time is it?"

"Almost 'leven why?" Raph and Sarah bolted out of her bed. She let out a sigh when she realized it was Sunday, the day the shop was closed.

"No reason just wondering. I'll be out in a minute" Sarah smiled then went to her dresser. Pulling out fresh under garments, a red long sleeved shirt and some jeans, she quickly got dressed. Soon she walked out and smiled at Raphael.

"Everyone was worried 'boutcha"

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you guys." Sarah said sheepishly as both she and Raphael walked downstairs.

"Oh, Don made dis fer ya, so in case of a emergency and ya need ta reach us," Raphael said and handed her a small shell shaped cell phone.

"A shell cell?"

"Yeah, all of us are in dere so if ya need us we're right 'ere," Raphael smirked and Sarah smiled.

"Thanks," Sarah said and Raphael shrugged.

"I didn't make it, ya should thank Donnie-boy fer dat,"

"No, I mean thanks….for everything." Sarah smiled and Raphael gave a soft smile back at her.

"No problem princess," Raphael answered and the two kept walking. She kept looking up at Raph's mask. Sarah pressed her lip together and Raphael gave her quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just….why do you wear those masks? It's not like they hide your identity." Sarah pointed out and Raphael chuckled.

"Actually….when my bruddas and I first got mutated we all slept on dis blanket and we all slept on different corners. My corner was red, Leo's was blue, Don's was purple and Mike's was orange. When it was time fer us ta get our own rooms we all wanted da blanket, so Masta Splinta cut the blanket inta four pieces and dose pieces turned inta our bandanas." Raph smirked, "At first dey were like a security blanket ting but afta a while dey just became a parta us."

"So Raphie had a blankie?" Sarah smirked and Raph glared at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ey, don't act like ya neva did nothing embaressin' when ya were little." Raph shot back and Sarah blushed.

"Uh…nothing I'll admit to," Sarah said sheepishly.

"Aw what? I told ya something embarrassin' about my childhood! Yer turn!"

"Sorry Red but it's not going to happen," Sarah smirked and Raphael raised an eye ridge.

"Red?"

"Well you're not the easiest person to come up a nickname for!" Sarah pouted and Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yer unbelievable,"

"And you my fine reptilian friend, are impossible! So I wouldn't be talking!" Sarah smiled as the two made their way to the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked as she scanned the seeming uninhabited lair.

"Don't know….was gonna work on my shell cycle but I don't tink dat's somethin' ya wanna do."

"Well….mechanics aren't my forte I'll admit that much, but I can still hang out with you, just talk and that junk," Sarah smiled before adding quickly, "That is, if you want to!"

"Yeah sounds like fun," Raph smirked and Sarah smiled and inwardly sighed in relief.

"Alright but I'm going to grab my sketch book real quick ok? In case you get sick of me pestering you," Sarah asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Sure, I'll be ya down da hall aight? Dat's where da garage is where I work on my bike."

"Okay see you in a sec," Sarah smiled and ran back up to her room and looked through her shelves for her newest sketchbook. After she grabbed the black leather book she ran back down stairs and down the hall where Raphael was already working on his red shell cycle.

"I see you didn't waste any time," Sarah said giving a breathy chuckle.

"Didn't know when ya were gonna get back," Raph shrugged and Sarah rolled her eyes before sitting on a nearby stool flipping open the cover of her book tapping her pencil against the paper. She finally looked up from the paper to Raph and his bike.

"Is that a Harley Davidson?" Sarah asked and Raphael looked back at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought mechanics weren't yer forte,"

"There not, bikes however are so you going to answer me or not?" Sarah asked with a mischievous glint in her gray eyes.

"Uh…yeah it is," Raphael smirked, impressed she knew why kind of bike his baby was. Sarah smiled proudly before she went back to her paper. Her glance returned to Raphael every now and again and smiled. She didn't realize she had started sketching him until she was almost done.

"So how's the bike?" Sarah asked hoping for some kind of conversation.

"Nothin' an oil change can't fix," Raph responded, "How's that drawin' of yers?"

Sarah's cheeks blushed red with embarrassment and she subconsciously covered her face with her hair.

"Uh…almost d-done," Sarah stammered hoping her nervousness didn't show.

"Well maybe afta I finish wit my bike I can take a look at it," Raphael smiled and Sarah's cheeks were redder than Raphael's mask.

"Depending if I finished by then Red," Sarah said looking down at her the person on the page instead of the actual turtle.

"Aw it won't take dat long will it?"

"Maybe, I have to finish the sketch first so don't push it Red," Sarah said with a smirk and Raphael chuckled.

"Aight well I'm almost done so ya betta 'urry if I'm gonna see dat sketch." Raphael smirked and Sarah rolled her eyes. She continued with her sketch until Raphael announced he had finished changing the bike's oil. Then she looked up and covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from giggling. She snorted trying her best to keep herself from laughing but it she wasn't succeeding.

Raphael's face was covered with black grease streaks from changing the oil and Sarah couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"What?" Raphael asked confused and Sarah pointed to a mirror on the other side of the room. Raphael frowned when he saw his grease stained face and eyes narrowed slightly at the girl giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh ya tink dis is funny huh?" Raphael asked and Sarah nodded still laughing her heart out. Raphael gave her an unamused glare.

"Oh now it's on princess," Raph frowned and took some of the grease from his face and wiped it onto her cheeks. Her eyes shot open and sat up, mouth open in shock. Raphael began to laugh and Sarah glared at him.

"You did **not **just do that!" Sarah shouted and Raphael smirked.

"Yeah I did, and I gotta say yer right! It's fucking hysterical!" Raphael laughed and Sarah scowled.

"Oh you think so?" Sarah then took some of the oil from her face and drew to cat ears above his mask, a dot on the tip of his beak and whiskers on his cheeks. She began to giggle uncontrollably and to Raph sounded so heavenly that he almost forgave her. Almost.

"Oh yer gonna get it now princess!" Raphael grinned and lunged at her. Sarah yelped as was soon on the ground with a large turtle on top of her. His beak touched the tip of her nose and she held soft gasp. If Raphael hadn't been so close he wouldn't have hear it. Raphael slowly got up, holding out a hand to help her up. Sarah took it and looked away from Raphael, her face redder then his mask.

"I-I think I'll go get uh….uh cleaned up." Sarah blushed and walked away quickly towards the bathroom. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror as she kept thinking of Raphael.

'_Stop it….Stop thinking of him and his beautiful amber eyes and his gruff voice and his insanely amazing smirk and- oh crap I'm still thinking about him!'_ Sarah thought as she washed her face.

Her thought kept going back at Raphael and the bitter truth she didn't want to face. Which was that she had fallen for her; protector, friend, the person who took a bullet for her, who called her princess, who was the same person that stole her already broken heart and was starting to mending it. Yes the bitter truth was that Sarah Maria Kaplan was falling Hamato Raphael.

**A.N: Okay Chapter 6! I hope you like this chapter and if there was anything you didn't like tell me in the reviews below! Favorite, Review, Tell you friends and Follow! I do not own TMNT. If I did then things would be interesting that much I promise! Alright L-W-L is out PEACE! (My poor attempt to be gangsta!) **


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT-Broken

Chapter 7

"Oh you are so going to get it Red!" Sarah laughed lunging at said turtle. She had been living with the boys for 3 months now. Exactly 3 months after Raph was shot. The thought still brought nightmares to Sarah's mind and Sarah herself was still unsure of her feelings for Raphael and the same could've been said for the other party.

"Really princess? Well yer gonna hafta catch me first!" Raph laughed jumping over the couch. He had one of Sarah's sketch books in his hand and Sarah tried in vain to get it back. Raph's brothers, rather than help Sarah they watched in amusement. Their little games of tag, keep away or catch now were a normal phenomenon in the lair.

"Oh come on Raph! There's some personal stuff in there!" Sarah begged getting a look of intrigue from Raphael.

"Personal stuff huh?" Raph grinned beginning to open the cover.

"No!" Sarah shouted trying to grab the book from him. But she was too late. Raphael was already flipping through her sketch book looking at every drawing she had made in the past 10 years.

"Aw lookie 'ere dere's a pretty little flowa in 'ere" Raph laughed and Sarah's face heated up in embarrassment and anger.

"Alright you've had your laugh now please give me my book!" Sarah pleaded but Raphael had only just begun.

"And let's see dere's de city, some pigeons damn, dese are pretty good" Raphael smirked flipping some more pages but now his brothers had crowded around. Sarah ran after him and Raphael flipped in the opposite direction still looking through the book while his brothers followed.

"Oh come on guys! This isn't fair! One girl against **four** mutant **ninja** turtles? Not cool!"

"Oh look at dis! Nice night sky princess." Raphael smirked looking back to the girl who stopped red in the face though Raph wasn't sure the specific cause. Sarah's silver eyes were covered by her bangs which she was grateful for. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Embarrassment flooded through her body as a blush worked its way across her face.

"And what's ova 'ere?" Raph said as he flipped the page. But before Raph or any of his brothers could even glance at the drawing, Raphael was pushed to the floor as Sarah lunged at him causing all of them to be scattered to the ground. Raph couldn't move. Right above him was Sarah who was frozen with a 'Deer in the headlights' look on her face. Her face a mere inch from his.

'_Twice in a few months, way to go Sarah!'_ Sarah thought as she mentally slapped herself.

It took her a moment before she scrambled off of him and grabbed her sketch book, clutching it to her chest.

"Never take my sketch books! Especially this one!" Sarah shouted angrily, "Most girls have a diary, I have my sketch book! Don't ever touch this again!" Sarah then stomped out of the living area up to her room. Donnie sighed dusting himself off looking towards his brother.

"I told you that you shouldn't have taken that from her room."

"Aw shaddup Einstein!" Raphael snapped walking up the stairs.

"Woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked.

"Ta talk ta 'er." Raph growled but his older brother shook his head.

"I think it's better in you give her time to cool off, she's really mad at you." Leonardo reasoned.

"Here I'll go talk to her," Mikey grinned. He then ran up the stairs. His brother listened from downstairs as he knocked on the door.

"Sarah? Ya in there?"

"Go away Mikey."

"Aw come on we didn't mean to upset you. We're really sorry."

"If the other boys are sorry why are you apologizing for them?" Sarah snapped and Raph gave Leo a look that said _'I told you so'_.

"Leo told Raph to stay down there 'cause ya might still be mad at him, but he wanted to talk to you." Mikey explained.

"Yeah right."

"Come on what's so important in the book? It was just a bunch of drawings of stuff in the city!" Mikey explained and his brothers cringed. Sarah opened the door and gave Mikey a glared that could've frozen Hell over. Her silver eyes glistened with tears and she did something no one thought she'd ever do. Sarah smacked Michelangelo right across the face and shut the door in his face. Her crying was then heard from her room and the boy's rushed up silently using their ninja training to get to their baby brother.

"Come on we better give Sarah some space," Donnie whispered helping his brother up. Leo nodded and walked away with his two other brothers while Raph lingered by the door. He glanced back at his retreating brothers before he knocked on Sarah's door.

"Go away Mikey!"

"Uh actually….it's uh…me." Raph said. Sarah grew silent and Raph reluctantly opened the door a crack, "Hello?"

"I am so mad at you four it's not even funny." Sarah growled and Raph stepped inside her room. He found her on her bed with her legs pressed to her chest, arms crossed over her knees while she glared at him over them.

"I can tell….ya gave Mike a good smack."

"You just had to get into my stuff didn't you!? I couldn't have cared less if it was any of my other books but you **had** to pick that one!" Sarah snapped taking the pillow from her bed and threw it at his face. It hit him with a thud and he sighed picking it up from when it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known dis woulda happened I would've neva picked up dat book." Raph said walking over to her bed. He placed the pillow back on the bed and sat down next to her. She was silent for the longest time before she let out a sigh.

"I guess I over reacted it's just….that sketch was really important to me….it's silly now but whenever I look at the drawing and I feel…safe or, safer at least."

"Well…..ya mind if I ask what it is?" Raphael asked cautiously and Sarah smiled sadly.

"Go ahead and look, it's not like you or your brothers won't try and sneak it anyway." Sarah replied and picked up the sketch book handing it over to him. Raph took it carefully and flipped the pages to the picture he was on before Sarah had crashed into him. He flipped the page not believing what he saw. It was him. It was Raphael in his Nightwatcher suit!

"Where'd ya get dis?"

"He saved me from a mugging when I was 16 and I took a picture as he ran away on the rooftops on my phone and drew this. He didn't say much but when he looked at me I just felt….safe like everything would be okay. He was busting heads left and right, it was amazing how he saved me, he looked up at me and said two words: Stay safe. Then he left. I remembered every detail of his armor and made his sketch. I felt that if…..I'm going to sound psychotic **again** but I felt that if I had it then he was there to protect me too….it kinda kept me sane when I was with….you know."

"Yeah I do." Raph said, "so did ya have like a crush on Nightwatcha or sometin'?" he was surprised to see her blush.

"Yeah…..I did, I wanted meet him again so I tried to find him…that's what got me into trouble…"

"Trouble?"

"I figured Nightwatcher would've been like a cop so he'd have a police scanner to figure out what crime was going on where. That's when I went looking for Nightwatcher and met….Mitchell instead. When he came in that day I thought 'Maybe this is my chance' now look where it got me."

"Sorry,"

"It's not your fault."

"But it is." Raph growled and Sarah looked at him, brows scrunched together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dat's me," Raph said pointing at the drawing. Sarah looked up at him eyes wide. He expected her to blame him for meeting Mitchell, to tell him to drop dead but was surprised to have her embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Raph awkwardly wrapped his around her waist and pulled back to look at her.

"Why-?"

"That drawing of you, like I said was kept me sane when I was trapped in that God forsaken relationship, you don't realize how much that meant to me." Sarah smiled and Raph gave one back. They stared at each other's eyes for the longest time. Sarah felt like she was drowning in his golden orbs.

She could hear his heart beating as she sat closer to him. In his arms she felt….safe. There was no other word to describe it. She felt that as long as Raphael was there, with her, nothing could hurt her. Not even Mitchell.

"Raphael…" Sarah whispered inching closer to him.

Then a knock on her door made both of them jump pushing the other away. Sarah turned away pushing her hair over her eyes and went over to the door and put a finger to her lips motioning him to be quiet. She opened the door a crack to see Mikey there with his brothers.

"Hey." Mikey smiled and Sarah frowned.

"Hi."

"Look I'm sorry about what I said about your drawing I didn't mean to tick you off." Mikey apologized and Sarah sighed.

"It's okay." Then was about to close the door when Mikey kept it open with his foot. Sarah groaned inwardly

"Hey have you seen Raph? He kinda disappeared."

"I don't isn't what ninjas are supposed to do?" Sarah answered and shut the door. She turned back to Raph and her heart fluttered in her chest. His golden eyes looked straight at her and Sarah subconsciously brushed some of her hair over her ear and looked away from him.

"Your uh…brothers are looking for you."

"Yeah, yeah I uh betta get goin'" Raph said and Sarah nodded. When Sarah looked back towards him he was gone. She heard the door click softly behind her and let out a sigh.

"Sarah what's going through you head?" Sarah closed her eyes and laid down on her bed. That was it. That Nightwatcher bit clinched it. She now knew she fell for Raphael. Could things ever be the same after their…was it an almost kiss? Sarah shook her head and frowned.

"I have lost my mind." Sarah frowned and cursed in Spanish which was one of many habits she wanted to break. A call from her shell cell caused her to jump and she picked it up. It was her brother Solomon who was calling and Sarah answered.

"_Hey baby sister."_ Her brother's voice thick with a Spanish accent.

"Hi big bro."

"_How's life? We haven't heard from you in a while! Or is the city girl too busy for us *familia?"_ Solomon teased and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my plate with the boys but don't worry I'm still coming down in October."

"_You better *hermanita your nieces' miss you and mama and pop do too."_ Solomon said.

"I will and you tell your kids to behave! Oh and tell mama and *Papi I love them too."

"_Will do hermanita and ya know the family reunion would be a great time to bring your *amado-"_

"Not happening," Sarah told him, "Mitchell and I….we went different ways."

"_Sorry to hear that Sarah,"_

"No it's fine but hey I got a question."

"_Shoot"_

"Remember Courtney?" Sarah asked biting her lip knowing the subject of his ex-fiancée was still a touchy one. She remembered how heartbroken he was when she had left him for his best friend. One week before the wedding no less.

"_How could I forget?"_

"And remember when it was right after you broke up when you met Elena? How'd you get over that hurt from Courtney? How'd you know she was the one?" There was a long silence and for a moment Sarah thought he hung up.

"_To be honest I don't think I did get over Courtney, but something about Elena's eyes….you know her pretty hazel eyes? They made me forget about everything Courtney put me through and just focus on Elena why?"_

"My break up with Mitchell was really, **really **bad and there's this guy now I'm afraid I'm falling for. I think it's too soon to be diving into another relationship but with him it just seems right."

"_Oh and does this guy have a name?"_ Solomon's voice had a teasing edge to it and Sarah tried to stop herself from smiling.

"Raphael."

"_Unique name."_ Solomon noted, _"So what made ya fall for him?"_

"…..The eyes….." Sarah admitted and she heard her brother laugh.

"_*Hermana what did I tell you? Well what else is there?"_

"He has this little nickname for me and is always watching out for me….he's gotta temper to rival Mama's and kinda is a bit of a bad boy but he's really funny, and his smirk! God it drives me insane! He has a bike of his own too so I think Seth and Sam would like him, oh and he's trained in the martial arts so I think you and Papi would like him and-" 

"_And? Geez little sister if you like him so much what's the problema*?" _

"He's really….different not the normal guy I would go for…." Sarah sighed.

"_You mean those goody two-shoes you date? Well maybe this is what you need, someone different" _Solomon answered, _"'Cause so far those goody two-shoes only land ya in heart break."_

"True….I don't know Solomon….I'm still hurting after Mitchell."

"_Sarah, you gotta learn to get back on the horse and try again. Why don't you bring him in October, Mama'll get a good read on the two of you."_

"I don't know…."

"_Aw come on Sarah what could go wrong?"_

"A lot….I promise I'll think about it okay?"

"_Alright I'll talk to you soon." _

"Ok, bye." Sarah smiled and hung up. She put the phone back on her side table. That little conversation with her brother made her realize how bad she had it.

'_Que demonios voy a hacer?'_ Sarah thought as she got up and walked out of the room.

~~3 days later~

After the 'incident' Raphael and Sarah avoided each other at all costs. If he was in one room Sarah was in the other. She was in her room now, listening to her music (_Hero_ by Skillet specifically) looking through some photos she had brought with her. Currently she was looking at the night when all of her siblings had one big event happening on the same night. She had an art competition, Solomon was in a karate tournament, Seth was in the state science fair and Sam had a soccer game. It tough to juggle but her parents had managed it. The photo was of her and her brothers the night after they were picked up holding their winnings.

"Hey Sarah you in there?" Leo's voice made Sarah drop her photos.

"Ah!" Sarah shouted in surprise. The door immediately opened to all four turtle brothers in there with weapons drawn and a fierce expression on their faces. The boys stared at the pictures on the floor then back at Sarah.

"You okay?" Donnie asked and Sarah nodded sitting down on the ground picking up the photos.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leo just startled me that's all." Sarah smiled picking up some more of her pictures. The boys sat down with her helping with the mess when Mikey picked up the picture Sarah was looking at moments ago.

"Woah who are these dudes?"

"My brothers. The one with braces is Seth, the one to my right with the soccer ball is Sam and the older kid is Solomon."

"And de goth kid is you?" Raph teased and Sarah blushed.

"It was a phase!" Sarah exclaimed, "I just didn't like the girly stuff!"

"So what changed?" Raph asked and Sarah sighed.

"There was this guy my brother Sam set me up with, he was on the soccer team with him and was well perfect and I had to clean up a little bit to make sure someone else didn't take him."

"Well what happened?"

"Like I said he was perfect, what's more boring than perfect?" Sarah smirked then glanced at Leo, "No offense Leo." His brothers laughed and Sarah smiled.

"Woah whose dis guy?" Raph asked and Sarah took the picture from him.

"Oh, this is Luis Cruz, the high school quarterback we dated for a few months in high school then I dumped him for Adam Rodriguez then broke up with him." Sarah answered.

"Was Adam too perfect too?" Donatello asked with a teasing smile.

"Yup," Sarah smirked popping the 'p'.

"Well what about him that was too perfect?" Mikey asked.

"He was class Victorian too smart for his own good." Sarah answered.

"How'd da hell ya end up wit dese goody-two-shoes?" Raph asked and Sarah shrugged.

"I thought Mr. Perfect **would** be Mr. Perfect but look where I am now, a police officer wants me murdered."

"Is this him?" Donatello asked picking up the last picture. Sarah's brows furrowed together in confusion and looked over his shoulder at the photo. She didn't think she had brought any pictures of Mitchell. But sure enough there he was in a picture of him and her in front of Lady Liberty.

"Yeah…that's him…." Sarah said sadly taking the picture slowly from Don. She studied the picture sadly memories flooding back in her brain.

"*No puedo creer que te di mi corazon maldito hijo de puta." Sarah muttered under her breath. Raphael, Donatello and Mikey looked at her quizzically while Leonardo glared at her.

"*Lenguaje de Sarah!" Leo snapped and Sarah looked up at him in surprise.

"*Usted habla español?"

"*He vivido en América Central por 2 años, tomé la lengua y no me gusta esas palabras delante de Mikey." Leo answered and Sarah shook her smiling.

"*Está bien, no maldecir más español." Sarah smiled raising her hands in surrender.

"Uh… *Inglés por favor?" Raph asked and both Sarah and Leo laughed.

"Alright I'll try my best." Sarah laughed. Raph gave her smirk and Sarah smiled, both staring at the other's eyes.

"Well um….*cough* we going out on patrol tonight we just wanted to let you know." Leo said awkwardly and Sarah and Raph snapped out of their trances.

"Yeah….okay I guess I'll make dinner before you guys go." Sarah smiled nervously pushing her bangs in front of her eyes.

"Alright and again sorry we scared you." Donnie said and Sarah smiled,

"It's okay," Sarah replied, "Now do whatever you ninja boys do I gotta put some stuff away." The brothers nodded and walked out of her room. Sarah sighed and stood back up and put most of her photos on her side drawer aside of the one of her and Mitchell. That one she ripped in half.

"You care to tell me what's going on between you and Raphie boy?" Mikey's voice made Sarah jump 5 feet in the air and turn around.

"Mikey! I swear to God, don't do that!"

"You still haven't answered my question." Mikey grinned mischievously.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah stammered.

"Whatever dudette, I saw how you two were looking at each other." Mikey smirked and Sarah looked away, her cheeks bright red.

"Look we're just friends okay? I don't think Raph's the sappy lovey dovey type." Sarah explained praying her face wasn't too red.

"He's not, which is why when he starts zoning out and getting calmer **and** disappearing out of no where gets me thinking," Mikey smirked walking over to her, "That he likes you."

"Really?" Sarah asked hopefully and Mikey grinned.

"Of course he does but he just doesn't know it yet." Mikey answered and Sarah gave him a confused look.

"Um….care to run that by me again?"

"Raph is the densest person I've ever met, he likes you but he won't admit it until…"

"Mike I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Until he almost looses you." Mikey stated and Sarah eyes widened.

"I'm going to die!?"

"What? No, no, no but I'm thinking we can get ol' Raphie boy jealous." Mikey stated and Sarah looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

"What?"

"One date and that's all it'll take."

"Mikey I couldn't-"

"Sure you can and it's not like I like you that way you're like my sister! But Raph doesn't know that, he'd never suspect it!"

"Mikey I couldn't do that to Raph….besides what if he doesn't like me? What if he's perfectly fine with us 'dating'?" Sarah asked putting up air quotes on the last word.

"Trust me I've lived the guy for 25 years, he won't be okay with it."

"Mikey I don't know…"

"Trust me babe it'll be fine!" Mikey said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"….Okay…."

"Yes! Trust me babe this is going to totally work!" Mikey exclaimed and Sarah frowned.

"Oh and one more thing Mikey." Sarah said then smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Never call me babe again." Sarah smirked and Mikey nodded rubbing his head.

"Yeah you're defiantly Raph's girl alright." Mikey pouted and Sarah laughed.

"Alright ninja boy now get going you got a patrol to get to."

"Okay, I'll tell ya the detail of out _'date'_ later."

"Alright see you later." Sarah waved goodbye to him as he left her room and Sarah sat down on her bed. She looked at the two pieces of the picture of her and Mitchell glaring at the blonde in the photo.

"Sarah you gotta learn to get back on the horse again." Sarah sighed quoting her older brother and crumbled the half of the photo with Mitchell on it.

~*~*~***Elsewhere**~*~*~

"I don't care what you have to do Hun! Just find her!" Mitchell growled at the 6 men in front of him with purple dragon tattoos on their bodies.

"The purple dragons don't take orders from nobody!" The largest one snapped and Mitchell glared at him.

"You know what? Next time you end up in cuffs find some other moron ta bail your asses out!" Mitchell snarled and the Purple Dragons stiffened. Hun glared at the officer and finally he sighed.

"Fine. Ya got yerself a deal"

"I thought so, now she's hanging out with these freak." Mitchell smirked and the leader looked at Mitchell with increased interest.

"Freak? What'd 'e look like?"

"Green and looked like he had knives on 'im." Mitchell said and the leader grinned evilly.

"Yeah, we defiantly gonna find yer girl." The leader said and held out his hand and the two shook on their new 'deal'.

~*~***Time Skip**~*~*~

"'Ey princess." Raph smiled as the woman before him jumped.

"You ninjas are going to be the death of me!" Sarah frowned turning towards him.

"Aw com'on whad I do dis time?"

"It wasn't you….Mike just scared the crap out of me earlier" Sarah explained and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Bonehead."

"Yup." Sarah smirked and kept working on dinner. An awkward silence filled the room both unsure what to say after avoiding each other for so long.

"So I uh….was wonderin' if ya uh wanted ta go on a bike ride wit me." Raph murmured and Sarah stiffened.

"A bike ride? L-like a date?" Sarah asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"W-what? N-no! Just da two of us ya know? Just two friends." Raph stammered and Sarah's heart sank.

"When?"

"It don't hafta be now just like lata."

"Y-yeah sure." Sarah smiled and he nodded with a smirk on his lips and walked away. Sarah's heart beat a thousand times a second as he walked away. She let out at sad sigh and went back to dinner. She felt so stupid. So amazingly stupid. What was so different about Raph compared to the other boys she had dated?

Sarah frowned as she waited for the water for the pasta to boil. It hurt thinking about him. She knew Raph would never hurt her like Mitchell had. But that was what scared her the most. He'd hurt her the worst way possible. He might shatter her broken heart and that thought frightened her most of all.

"Hey Sarah!" Mikey said shaking Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How's dinner going?"

"Good just waiting for the water to finish boiling,"

"Cool so I was thinking about our date."

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged, "Isn't that they guy's job to decide that kinda stuff?"

"Yeah but I wanna make sure you're not bored."

"I don't know….why don't I just buy a pizza and we eat it up on a rooftop? Hang out cause it's not really a-"

"Date?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded then got up to check on her pasta.

"Okay sound like a plan." Mikey smiled, "And when you and Raph end up together you'll know who to make the godfather of your little turtle tots will be."

"Leo?"

"No dudette me!" Mikey chuckled and Sarah laughed.

"Okay and try not to make Raph really jealous okay? I don't want him too mad at me."

"Fine, fine."

"Good now get the guy's dinner is ready." Sarah smiled and Mikey nodded and walked away to find his brother. Sarah let out a sigh as Mikey left thinking of his older brother. Raphael was going to kill her. One day he'd give her a heart attack because of all this: 'Who like who?' crap. She let out an exasperated sigh feeling like she was in high school all over again.

_**Okay Translations for Spanish in order:**_

**Familia-Family**

**Hermanita-Little sister or baby sister**

**Papi-Daddy**

**Amado-Beloved**

**Hermana-Sister**

**No puedo creer que te di mi corazon maldito hijo de puta- ****I cannot****believe****I gave you****my heart****you son****of a bitch**

**Lenguaje de****Sarah****!-****Sarah****language****!**

**Usted habla****español****?****-****You speak****Spanish****? ****"****  
****He vivido en****América Central****por 2 años****, tomé ****la lengua y****no me gusta****esas palabras****delante de****Mikey****-I**** lived****in Central America for****two years**** for training****, ****took ****up ****the****language and****I ****do not like****those words around****Mikey****  
****Está bien,****no****maldecir****más****español****-****Okay,****no****more****Spanish****curs****ing****  
****Inglés****por favor**** -****English****please**

**A.N: Oh a jealous Raphie! Not good. Mikey what have you done D: ! Anyways as always hope you guys liked it and don't forget: Love it, Review it, Share it, Follow it and Fave it. If there was anything you didn't like go ahead and tell me in the reviews! Please I don't mind just try not to be hateful. I'm fine with constructive criticism just not evil & nasty comments ok? As always I do not own TMNT *sigh* just Sarah and every other aspect about her life. **


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT-Broken

Chapter 8

Mike leaped over another rooftop and sped to a halt as he waited for his brothers to catch up. He smiled, being the fastest had its perks. Following behind at a close second was Leo, then Raph and finally Donatello.

"So did I mention I'm going on a date with Sarah to you guys?" Mike asked casually and he wished more than anything to have had a camera at that very moment. The looks on his brothers' faces were absolutely priceless. It took everything bit of self control Mikey had to keep him from busting out laughing.

"Yer what?!" Raphael growled as Mikey grinned at his brother.

"I'm gonna go out on date with Sarah." Mikey shrugged, "Unless **you** have something to say about that Raphie?" Mikey asked but Raphael glared at his younger brother.

"Shaddup Mike!"

"Come on Raphie what's wrong?" Mikey teased and Raphael gave an animalistic growl.

"Mikey…." Donatello warned seeing his red-clad brother getting angrier by the second but Michelangelo didn't stop.

"Come on Raphie boy talk to m-"Mikey never got a chance to finish. Raphael kicked his brother in the center of his plastron so he was on the ground in seconds.

"Raph!" Leo snapped but their brother had stormed off. Leaving them in the dust.

"Mike you okay?"

"Yeah….man that hurt!"

"I tried to warn you." Donatello shrugged but helped his brother up.

"Mikey you think you can make it the rest of our patrol?"

"I think so."

"Alright let's finish up then head back home, we better give Raph some time to cool off."

~*~*~***Time Skip**~*~*~

Raphael smashed anything he could get his hands on. From satellite dishes to air vents. He growled and snarled as he pounded the poor objects on the roof. Imagining that they were either Mikey or Sarah's bum ex: Mitchell.

"WHY *_Crash_* DID I EVA *_Smash_* THINK DAT SHE *_Bang* _WOULD CARE FER *_Boom* _MEE!?" Raph snarled as he dented an air vent. He was about to smash in another when his shell cell went off.

"Whadda ya want!?"

"_Woops someone sounds angry."_ A drunk voice answered and Raph's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kate?"

"_Theee one and only!"_ the girl on the phone giggled. She was drunk no doubt and Raphael started to regret giving her his number.

"Whatcha want Kate?"

"_A ride…..I'm drunk and can barley drive when I'm sober….plus New York's dangerous at night."_

"I know dat, why not ask one of yer **normal **friends to pick ya up?"

"_Well you seee I'm a-at *hiccup* __**the**__ bar and-"_

"Aw no,"

"_Yupperooooonie."_

"Don't say dat ya sound like Mikey…..aight I'll pick ya up just give me a sec 'kay?" Raphael sigh impatiently.

"_Are ya gonna bring one *hiccup* of your cutie brothers?" _

"Kate!"

"_Juuust asking!"_

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~*~

Twenty-seven year old Marine Sergeant Katherine Gates took another shot of alcohol as loud techno music blared in the background. Her black hair fell in front of her blue eyes as she looked at the stump that was once her right arm full of resentment. Her skin tan after so many years in the Middle East's sun. This was a nasty habit of hers since she was sent home from Afghanistan almost 4 years ago. It still didn't feel right. But then again a loss of her right arm would never feel normal.

Kate often found it funny. How a few years ago she was fighting for the Nation's freedom and how one accident had turned her to a freak causing her to lose most of her own freedoms. Losing an arm, sight in her right eye and nasty scars on her right side all because of a nasty bomb. She was lucky to survive, most of her comrades died in that explosion.

Kate looked around for Raph and frowned. He still wasn't there but there was a mutant rabbit making out with a hooker at the entrance and Kate quickly looked back to her drink. She often had to remind herself that this was a bar for freaks. Where anyone could come around and have a 'good time'. This was how she had met Hamato Raphael. She grinned remembering the teenage boy he was and how when they first met he had gotten into a fist fight and was pushed into her. As the memory faded from Kate's mind she slammed down the shot glass and smiled.

"Com'on one more!"

"Sorry but I tink ya drank enough tonight," A familiar Brooklyn voice behind her made her grin and turn around.

"Raphie baby! How are you?"

"Unlike ya, sober."

"Aww don't be like that, come 'ere 'ave a seat!"

"Kate we're supposed ta get outta 'ere."

"I changed *hiccup* my mind!"

"Com'on Kate,"

"Heeey a really hot guy *hiccup* w-walked in while I was waiting for you and Kaaaate *hiccup* wantss a piece oooof-"

"Don't even finish dat sentence," Raph snarled and Kate frowned.

"What's wrong with you? You're neeever this grumpy." Kate asked. She waved over the bartender and signaled for 2 more drinks.

"Dere's dis girl."

"Oh, I see *hiccup* and whaat's the matter? Doo I know her from here?"

"Nah, but…she's seeing Mike."

"Oooh now I get it." Kate said with a smirk, "Raphie's jeeeealous!"

"Shaddup!"

"Oooh you know I'm right! So whatcha *hiccup* gonna do?"

"I….I don't know," Raphael sighed and Kate looked at him wide eyed.

"You don't know? Ooookay who are yoou and what *hiccup* have you done with Raph?"

"I just don't know aight?! I don't wanna mess dis up."

"Right, because at the freaks' bar you're never gonna find a keeper,"

"Kate I-"

"Naaah trust me *hiccup* I get it, so ya just gonna sit around and mope or is-" Kate cut herself off. She then leaned in and whispered, "Or is Nightwatcher gonna rear his scary ass metal mug again cause you're angry?"

"Don't even joke about dat," Raphael snarled and Kate held her hand up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! So what- *hiccup* cha gonna do? Move on or wait around for her?" Kate asked. Raphael took a swig of his drink and Kate sighed, "Raph if you keep waiting and pushing it aside you're gonna lose her. You gotta choose: tell her how you feel or just stay 'Rebound Raph' around this shitty joint."

Kate glanced around the room and saw a tall girl with D sized cups looking Raphael over, "And I think I'd make that decision soon because tall, blonde and slutty is coming over here." Kate said nodding over to a girl who was heading in their direction.

"Hey there," the girl said huskily and Raph glanced back at Kate then back at the strange girl.

"I'll be right back," He said before leaving off with the new girl. Kate sighed and took another swig of her drink.

"Don't screw this up Raphie-boy or you're going to regret it."

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~

Sarah woke up at 3:00 am in the morning at the sound of the lair door opening. She walked down stairs quietly and saw Raph stagger into the lair with a beer bottle in his hand, smelling of alcohol and sex, much like her ex-boyfriend had.

"Raph?" Sarah asked and he looked up at her with a glare.

"Well lookie 'ere it'ss daa princesss" Raph snapped his speech slurred.

"Red are you drunk?" Sarah asked shocked at his current state.

"Juust a litte." Raph grinned, "But not drunk enough taa ferget da blonde babe I just tapped."

"You just what?!"

"Tapped, ya know slept wit? She was damn good too." Raph smirked then looked her over with a glare, "I'm alsa not drunk enough ta ferget yer datin' Mike."

"Raph I-"

"Save it princess!" Raph growled lurching forward making Sarah back up, "I don't care whatcha gotta say! I don't need ya!"

"Oh is that why you come home drunk bragging over your latest slut!?" Sarah snapped her nose crinkling in disgust, "How does that even work? Don't you have to stay hidden from the public?"

"Ya really tink a hormonal teenage boy wouldn't find a way? Dere's a bar fer freaks like me ta get 'lucky' not like ya care."

"Right because I don't care about the person who saved my life!"

"Well ya sure don't act like it! Going out wit Mikey and all!"

"If you would let me-"

"Shuddap! I don't care! I neva cared from da start! Yer just a burden 'ere and we don't wantcha!"

"You know what? FINE! I couldn't care less who you're giving yourself to! Go ahead get back out there and find the nearest whore to _'tap'_! I'll be sure to tell Mikey how much I like _**him**_ over _**you**_!" Sarah screamed and stormed upstairs and slammed her door. She pressed her back against her door and slid down it slowly as tears slipped out of her eyes. Sarah was heartbroken. She had actually dared to hope that Raphael might possibly care for her.

'_Show's you not to let someone into your heart huh?' _Sarah thought as she rubbed her eyes trying to stop her tears.

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her screwed up life? She slowly sat up wiping away stray tears and went to bed.

~*~**Time Skip***~*~

Sarah didn't get up that morning. Raphael didn't go to check up on her. The two wanted nothing to do with each other which had everyone else worried. Leo tried to talk to Raph, and failed miserably. Instead of calming the hot head he only angered Raphael more. It stayed that way for 2 weeks. Sarah would stay in bed until lunch time, Raph would train breaking his punching bag so Donatello would have to patch it up, then he would have a fight with Leo and then _if_ the two ever came in contact they went ballistic. Sarah would shout and scream and Raphael would normally end up breaking something. In fact the 3 other turtle brothers were now hiding in Don's lab listening to the war going on between their brother and friend.

"_What is yer problem!?" _Raphael snapped which got an angered huff from the woman in front of him.

"_MY PROBLEM!? What's __**your**__ problem!? You're the one who's been acting like a complete asshole!" _Sarah shouted and Raph gave an animalistic growl.

"_Me an asshole!? Right because yer just da perfect judge of characta! Just like yer boyfriend  
Bitchell right?!" _Raphael roared and Sarah gasped.

"_Why you hijo de puta!"_

"_ENGLISH DAMN IT!"_

Donatello cringed as he heard the fight in the kitchen. There was a crash and a few angry curses, both in English and Spanish. He glanced over at Mikey who cringed at every sound as Leo tried his best to ignore the fighting.

"_GREAT! You broke the toaster 17 times this week! This must be some kind of record!" _

"_AW JUST SHADDUP AIGHT! I DON'T NEED DIS!" _

"_Oh and you think __**I **__do?!"_

Mikey cringed and buried himself further into his comic not really caring at all about the amazing Spiderman and the lovely Mary Jane at all.

"Dudes how long have we've been in here?" Michelangelo asked only to get a response from his brainiac brother.

"Four hours, seven minutes, thirty-two seconds and counting."

"This is getting ridiculous! I'm going out there and putting a stop to this!" Leo snapped and Don snorted,

"To do what? Add gasoline to the fire? Leo the most you'll do is anger Raph even more. Those two need to solve this problem on their own."

"What are they even fighting about this time?" Leo asked with a sigh and Mikey stuck his tongue out trying to think.

"Wasn't it about the remote?" he asked and Leo shook his head.

"No that was this morning, wasn't it about him bumping into her?" Leo said and Mikey frowned,

"That was last night. No I got it now, It's about Sarah _'accidently'_ mixing his red mask with some of her white clothes in the wash and turning it pink!"

"No I remember that one that was last week. No it's about….Sarah coming home late, right?"

"No isn't it about that one girl that called yesterday….um," Leo snapped his fingers trying to remember the girl's name, "Kate! It's about Kate calling."

"You're both wrong, it's about Sarah's date with Mike tonight." Donatello sighed and Leo's and Mike's eyes widened as realization dawned on them.

"Ooooh yeah!" The two said in unison as Donatello shook his head.

"Dude I can't believe I forgot about that!" Mike laughed and Leo looked over to his youngest brother.

"So what are you going to do on your date?" Leo asked and Mikey shrugged,

"Dude it's not even a **date**, date. We were supposed to make Raphie boy jealous but now-"

"Woah, woah wait a second. You tried to make Raph jealous? Why?!" Leo asked and Mike sighed.

"Sarah really liked him. I thought he liked her too but now look at what happened!"

"_You know what! I'm going out! I need a break from your insanity!" _Sarah shouted as the click clack of her heels approached the lab door.

"_**MY**__ insanity?! What's wrong wit me!?" _Raphael's angered roar followed as he trailed behind her with his heavy footsteps.

"_Too many things to count Raphael! Too damn many!"_

Donatello frowned and continued to tinker with one of his many inventions while Mike and Leo winced at her words. Sarah then burst through the door and looked around for Michelangelo. The boys had to admit she looked really nice. She wore a red sleeveless dress that went to her knees that was solid red. Around her waist was a small black belt and a golden chain necklace with a single ruby on it adorned her neck. When Sarah found him, she marched over to him and picked up his hand and pulled him up shortly before Raphael stormed in.

"Where do ya tink yer going!?" Raphael's angry voice boomed and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Wherever I want I'm not your property! And I'm going on my _**date**_!" Sarah growled putting all the emphasis she could on the last word. Raph let out a frustrated roar and Sarah stormed out of the room, dragging Mikey out of the room with her. Raphael followed her out and though there was no shouting, the two in the lab could hear plenty of crashes and bangs.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere!" Raphael snarled which followed with a snort from Sarah and a snapped:

"Watch me!" Sarah snarled, "Come on Mikey!"

"Wait can I grab my- or we could go right now," Mikey sighed as he was practically dragged out of the lair. Leaving behind an angered Raphael and two other confused brothers.

**A.N:** **Oh boy things are getting heated! Raph why don't you listen to Kate the girl knows what she's talking about! As always I don't own TMNT *sigh* but I ****do**** own Kate and Sarah though. So stayed tuned to for chapter 9 coming soon! And don't forget if haven't already: Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it! **


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT-Broken

Chapter 9

Mikey followed Sarah through the sewers as she muttered angry string of curses that he was barely able to hear. Sarah stopped and let out a soft sigh before continuing on her way. Why was he like this? What did Sarah do for Raphael to hate her so much. She had to admit, she did over react when that….that girl called Raph. But then again she had been insecure since he came home that night so long ago. When the first started fighting.

"You okay?" Mike asked as Sarah turned to him with a sad smile.

"I'm fine, come on I'm kinda hungry so let's just get some pizza and hang out okay?" Sarah asked in a choked whisper before turning to walk further down the tunnel. Mikey let out a sigh before putting a hand on her shoulder making her turn to face him.

"I maybe slow but I'm not stupid. Now what's wrong?" Mikey asked and Sarah frowned and rubbing the side of her arm.

"I'm thinking of moving in with my parents in upstate New York." Sarah whispered and Mikey's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"WHAT?!" Mikey shouted, his voice echoing off the tunnel walls.

"It's in Malone. Mitchell wouldn't find me….he's never met them and I wouldn't be fighting with Raph anymore." Sarah said sadly.

"And you wouldn't see us anymore! Dudette why?" Mikey asked and Sarah sighed.

"Mikey…..I can't do this anymore." Sarah croaked as she looked away from the turtle in front of her. "Raph's words are worse than….anything Mitchell ever said to me."

"Sarah…It's just Raph how could that hurt you? He never means half the things he says!"

"I actually **care** what he thinks this time. I **want** him to want me. Not hate me like he already does. Mike, I'm a broken woman. I can't take much more breaking." Sarah had to hold back tears. Mike put his arm around Sarah and hugged her.

"Hey it'll get better. Think of it this way, if he didn't care he wouldn't keep fighting with ya. He'd just ignore ya." Mike told her and Sarah nodded and weakly put her arms around him.

"It won't, he hates me. He will always will." Sarah said letting a few tears run down her cheeks. "He'll never care for me like I care for him."

"Sarah you know it might help if you just stop fighting back." Mike chuckled.

"No, I can't." Sarah sighed and looked away from, so her hair was covering her eyes. "Raph gave me back my fight, my spark. I'm not letting it go again."

"So you were a fighter before huh? Yup you're **perfect **for Raph. I'll talk to him tomorrow if ya want." Mike said and Sarah nodded weakly while he smiled and put his arm around her.

"Come on, let's go get a pizza. I'm **starving**!" Mikey said, exaggerating the last word as much as he could causing Sarah to giggle lightly.

"Thanks Mikey," Sarah smiled and Mike shrugged.

"Don't worry about. I gotta look out for my little sis," Mike smirked, "I always wanted one you know?"

"Well I'm honored that you care for me like that." Sarah smiled before letting out a sigh, "I always wanted a sister too. Looks like I'm getting yet _**another**_ brother."

"Oh shut up!" Mike said playfully before walking down the sewer tunnels with Sarah.

~*~***Time Skip***~*~

Sarah and Mike had gotten home at 10 o'clock. Raphael had left for Casey's, Don was tinkering with another invention and Leo and Master Splinter had turned in long ago. Sarah and Michelangelo said good night to the other and went to bed. Mike's dreams were filled with several hundred toddler Raphael running around, stealing his comics, playing his video games and action figures and worst of all. Eating his pizza. He didn't sleep long though.

At 5 in the morning when Hamato Michelangelo woke up to the oddest sound. Glass breaking. At first he thought it was one Donatello's inventions gone wrong. But when screaming and shouting was added into the mix he sat straight up and ran downstairs with his nunchuks in hand. The sight before him took him totally by surprise. He stood in beside his brothers watching, there in the kitchen were Raphael and Sarah glaring at each other looking as if they getting ready to go toe to toe with one another.

"I told ya I don't want yer God damned eggs!"

"Comer bolitas de caca culo!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"English woman! Speak English! No hablo Espanol!"

"Fine! Translation: Eat bowls of crap you asshole!" Sarah snapped with a condescending grin plastered to her face, "Is that better _hot head_?" Sarah growled with glare and Raphael's face turned at red as his mask. He said nothing as Sarah smirked and turned back to her work with breakfast when Raph made the worst mistake ever. He growled lowly as he sat down at the table:

"No wonder Mitchell beat you." All went silent and Sarah stiffened. Leo, Don and Mike did the 'no evil' monkeys motions and she turned to him with murder in her eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Sarah snarled venom with every word.

"Ya heard me." Raphael smirked and Sarah growled. She then picked up a glass and threw it at Raphael's head. Raphael easily dodged the glass but that's not what shocked them the most. It was the pain in Sarah's eyes as she threw it. Tears streamed down her eyes and her lips quivered as she gave Raphael a glare that made all of them cringe. Raphael's face softened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sarah….'m sorry I didn't-"

"Save it!" Sarah shouted, "I DON'T CARE! Does that sound familiar Raph? It should!"

"Sarah I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah cried, "You wanna know the real reason you're alone Raph? It's not the turtle on the outside! It's because of the monster within!" The she ran crying out of the lair.

"Sarah wait!" Raph shouted and ran after her, leaving his brothers behind. Don looked at Leo and Leo looked at Mike who was currently looked at the floor. All of them at a loss for words. Finally Donatello was brave enough to speak.

"Well…..that was awkward," Don sighed.

"Yup," Mike said popping the 'p'.

~*~*~***Somewhere else**~*~*~

Hun looked around for shadows jumping across the roof tops but saw nothing. Mitchell was **not **going to be happy. He pulled out his cell phone and called his 'friend' only to get an angry reply.

"_What?!"_

"They're not out here," Hun answered, "We've been out here all night and most of da morning and the freaks are a no show along witcher girl."

"_I don't care if you have to tear Manhattan apart brick by brick! You're going to find her Hun!"_ and with that Mitchell hung up leaving Hun to growl angrily at the phone. As soon as the Purple Dragons took care of the freak turtles Mitchell Arssi was next.

"'Ey boss!" another purple dragon with 2 others behind him shouted out from down the street, "We ain't find dem turtles."

"I know, I couldn't find 'em eitha." Hun said and looked back on the rooftop.

"'Ey boss….I was tinking…. What if dem turtles are still in da sewers? I mean just 'cuz dere old place got trashed don't mean dey left da sewers." One of the dragons suggested. Hun couldn't help but grin evilly. It kinda reminded some of the dragons of the Grinch.

"Nice thinkin' Spike, you take Vang and Sid witcha and check out dem sewers." Hun smirked, "We're gonna make us some turtle soup."

~*~*~**Back in the sewers***~*~

"Sarah would ya slow down? I just wanna talk ta ya!" Raph called after her.

"Leave me alone you jack ass!" Sarah snapped.

"Com'on Princess I-!"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right when you said that Mitchell should abuse me!"

"Sarah I didn't-!"

"You know maybe I should go back to Mitchell! Since everyone wants me dead I might as well hand myself over to him!" Sarah snarled. With that Raphael had officially ran out of patience (not like it was hard to do that). Raphael finally just grabbed her wrist causing her to stop.

"Damn it woman let me talk to ya!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Why? So you can hit me and be just like him!?" Sarah screamed swirling around to face him.

"I'd neva hit ya! Why would ya even tink dat!?"

"Because you obviously think I **should **get hit so why don't you go ahead and smack me?!"

"Would ya just shut up fer a second and let me talk!?"

"No! No Raphael I will **not** let you talk! Because to be honest I think you've said enough!"

"Well I don't tink I 'ave!"

"**I** think you have! Now let me go!" Sarah snapped trying to shimmy her wrist out of Raphael's calloused hands.

"Not happening princess!"

"You know what? Fine! FINE! You wanna talk go ahead and talk! You got 3 minutes!"

"Three minutes?!"

"Two minutes and forty five seconds,"

"Fine! I'm sorry I said what I said in da kitchen! Now let's get back ta da damn lair!"

"Oh look he grew a heart! And I'm a big girl I can take care of myself Raphael I don't need you to-"

"Dat wasn't a request princess. It ain't safe fer ya out 'ere."

"Right the empty sewer with **no** **one** around isn't safe! Why is this so important to you anyway? It's not like you care at all!"

"See dat is where yer wrong! You have no idea how much I care!"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"I'm not good wit words 'kay!?"

"Obviously!"

"I-" but was cut off by a pain in his arm.

"Ugh!" Raphael groaned as he looked in his shoulder. There in his arm was a tranquilizer dart.

"We got 'em!" A voice echoed from somewhere in the tunnel. The world around Raphael started to spin. He saw what looked like 9 purple dragons, but in reality there were only 3. He grabbed his sai from his belt and swung at one of the dragons. He missed causing the real dragon to punch at him. The punch caused him to go flying further into the tunnel.

"Raph!" Sarah's voice called out somewhere in the background. His vision began to blur.

"Don't struggle sweetheart! We won't 'urt ya…much," another slimy voice called out.

"Raph!" Sarah screamed and that was the last thing Raphael heard before everything went black.

**A.N: DUN DUN DUN! Mwahahaha I leave you my dear readers with a cliffhanger. Don't worry chapter 10 is on the way so hopefully *fingers crossed* the wait won't be long. Sorry this one was so short but I couldn't think of anything else! Remember: Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it if you haven't already! And again I don't own TMNT! **


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT-Broken

Chapter 10

Sarah's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode out of her chest. She knew that these men with the purple dragon tattoos were here to take her back to Mitchell. She knew she was never going to tell Raphael she was sorry about the fight and how much she cared about him. She knew she probably was never going to see her family or the guys again. She also knew that she was most likely going to die. Along with Raphael as the men with the dragon tattoos dragged his limp body behind her.

Sarah looked at the door in front of her in horror. Mitchell had to be behind it.

"See ya latta sweetheart." One of the men who had captured her sneered as he opened the door and shoved her into another room. Sarah's eyes widened in fright as she looked around for any sign of danger. God how she wished Raphael was here.

"We'll if it ain't my bitchy girl?" A voice snarled in the shadows and Sarah's heart stopped.

"Mitchell…" Sarah breathed.

~*~*~**Time Skip***~*~*~

Kate got the call while she was at the freaks bar right when she was about to touch her first beer. From the caller ID she had expected to hear Raphael's gruff Brooklyn accent not the mature voice that answered.

"_Hello is this Kate?"_

"Um…do I know you? Or more importantly does Raph know you? Cause last I check this is his number."

"_Uh yeah I'm his brother Leonardo. Listen I need a favor."_

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"_We've found Raph's back up shell cell but…"_

"But? Leo I've known you for 5 seconds and I'm already regretting picking up the phone."

"_He was with a friend and they were um….kidnapped."_

"Oh my God! How- Why- um….okay uh why do you need me?"

"_We were wondering if you-"_

"Would help get him back," Kate finished.

"_How'd you guess?"_ Leo's chuckle made Kate blush.

'_Damn that's hot.' _Kate thought before answering. "You're a four man team missing the fourth man. Not hard to guess. What do you need me to do?"

"_Raph mentioned you have some fighting skills. You wouldn't mind helping us out would you?"_

"Didn't know Raph talked about me. Alright I'm in for ol' Raphie boy's sake. So where exactly do I meet you mutant turtles?" Kate asked and could just imagine him cringing.

"_Where are you?"_

"Where I am wouldn't the place to meet, but my apartment might be a good place I have to pick something up there anyways." Kate answered, "The address is Brooklyn, West 29th street on the first apartment building to your right. I'm on the 2nd floor apartment 18."

"_Alright thank you."_

"No problem." Kate answered, "See you in 15 'kay?"

"_Seen you then." _Leo answered and with a click of the phone he hung up and Kate stood up from the bar and made for the exit. She walked down the street glancing at the rooftops every now and again looking for any shapes similar to Raphael's. When she reached her apartment building she ran up the stairs and shimmied in her pocket for her keys.

When she found them she stuck them in the lock, turned the key and opened the door. She walked into her bland apartment and looked around for any sign of turtles. Barking caught her attention and she went to her main bedroom. When she opened the door she had to stifle her laughter. There her 2 German shepherds: Titan and Thunder were growling and barking at 3 mutant turtles outside on the fire escape. The 3 on her fire escape had weapons draw looking anxiously at the dogs.

Kate gave a loud whistle calling the dogs off from barking. Kate then went over to the window and opened it. She noticed them staring at her missing arm and rolled her eyes.

"You're Kate?" the one in the blue mask asked, Kate recognized his voice as Leo.

"The one and only." Kate answered

"Well, I'm Leo the one you talked with on the phone, that's Don and that's Mikey," Leo said pointing his brothers out. Kate nodded and noticed the one in the orange bandana staring at her arm stump.

"Don't let the handicap fool you kid, I can still kill you even with one arm." Kate smirked then turned back to Leo.

"So Leo, you called about needing my help?" Kate asked as she sat down on her full sized bed.

"Uh yes, Raph and a friend were taken by our friend's um….ex boyfriend…" Donatello explained.

"Couldn't take no for an answer huh?" Kate asked with a smirk, "So what's the situation? How many are we up against?"

"Oh no one in particular just the Purple Dragons and a psycho police officer," Mikey shrugged. She stared at him, wide eyed for a moment then turned back to Leo.

"Okay you've got some explaining to do," Kate frowned pointing at the blue clad turtle. The three of them were silent for a long time before Kate let out an impatient sigh.

"Do I have to call my dogs, boys? Or am I gonna get an explanation on why as to why one of the toughest street gangs in New York and one of the law kidnapped as to what I'm assuming is an innocent girl and mutant turtle?" Kate asked and she waited for a few moments before Donatello spoke up.

"Her ex…..wants her dead." At those words Kate's eyes went wide.

"Oh hell no," Kate snapped standing up, "Not on my watch, you got a location on where to find them?"

"Uh yeah, they both have their shell cells and tracked them on that….we found Raph's spare we called you with in his room." Don answered and Kate nodded.

"Alright, now go in the living room and wait. I need to grab something." Kate instructed and Mike glanced at her anxiously.

"What about the dogs?"

"They won't hurt you….now. Just don't make any sudden moves." Kate smirked teasing playfully before shoving them out the door and closing it behind her. She then went to her closet and picked out her black camouflage army pants and shirt and combat boots. She then slipped them on as quickly as she could with one arm. She then grabbed her combat boot knife from under her pillow and stuffed in her boot.

Taking a rubber band she carefully put her hair up in a ponytail and then knelt down so she could look under her bed. She then felt around for two boxes and once she found them she pulled them out and looked at them. The first box was wooden crate and the second looked like a large black shoe box. She opened the wooden box and pulled out her 3 different guns.

The first was her pistol then her desert eagle and lastly her sniper rifle. She loaded them with ammunition and then stuffed her belt with extra. After that she slung the rifle on her back and the other two guns in their holsters on her belt. After she had done that she opened the black box and looked at it for a few seconds.

Inside was a black steel prosthetic arm. Some of her Marine Core buddies chipped in to buy it for her, as a parting gift. And though she appreciated it, Kate hardly ever wore it. It caused the skin around it to chaff but for Raph's sake she would wear the thing. She slipped the cool steel onto her skin and stood up. Twisting the robotic wrist to test it out, knowing that there were some wires in the arm that synced up with her brain. With that done she kicked the boxes back under her bed and walked out to the turtles once again.

She grinned at the look on their faces as they looked at her prosthetic arm.

"She grew an arm!" Mikey exclaimed and Kate just laughed.

"Come on we've got a thick-headed turtle to save,"

~*~***Time Skip**~*~

"I tried calling ya but ya just wouldn't pick up." Mitchell snarled taking his phone from his pocket as he emerged from the shadows. Sarah remained silent so not to anger him any further.

'_Keep him calm and maybe he won't hurt you….as much…'_ Sarah thought fearfully.

"What you ain't talking? You sure had a lot to say a while ago." Mitchell growled and Sarah looked at the floor. Her hair hid her face as she scooted away from Mitchell. Mitchell noticed this and glared at her as her grabbed her bicep shaking her slightly.

"Where ya think you're going ya whore?" Mitchell snapped as Sarah pulled away slightly. She felt his killer grip start to cut off circulation in her arm.

"S-stop Mitchell-" Sarah pleaded her eyes as wide as plates with horror within them.

"Why? Bitch ya owe me an apology!" Mitchell snarled and Sarah nodded weakly.

"I-I'm sorry p-please d-don't hurt m-me." Sarah begged.

"Ya think just 'cuz ya ask I'm gonna listen ta whatever you say?! Newsflash bitch!" Mitchell snarled and slapped her across the face. She stumbled from the hit and fell onto the floor.

"You're gonna get a new lesson beaten into you." Mitchell snapped standing over her, "and I hope ya know you're never going to see that freak of yours **again**."

Sarah's heart broke into pieces and her mind filled with worry. She couldn't stand the thought of never seeing the turtles and Splinter again or that Mitchell might hurt them. She stood up glaring at him boldly.

"You leave them alone." Sarah hissed and Mitchell's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they narrowed at her once more.

"Bitch who gave you the right to talk?"

"I did!" Sarah snapped, "Who gave you power over me? I did!"

"Why I outta-!"

"Outta what Mitchell!? Kill me? I died inside when I **met** you!" Sarah screamed at him walking closer to him. "I couldn't care less if you killed me now!"

"Then why don't I?"

"I don't know! You're the asshole who kept me alive just to be your damn punching bag!" Sarah screamed and had the courage to do something she had wanted to for 4 years. She slapped him right across the face. Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to hold back a smile. The look on his face was priceless.

"How dare you, you fucking-!"

"How dare I? How dare you abuse me and beat me and lie to me for the first few years we were together you son a bitch!" Sarah screamed. She tried her best to hold back tears but wasn't succeeding. Mitchell was silent, hurt flashed in his eyes quickly before they were replaced with rage.

"Bitch I-"

"Shut the hell up!" Sarah cut him off, "The only mistake I made was thinking I **ever** knew you!" Sarah snapped. Mitchell frowned and he tried to reach out for her. Sarah slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I **loved **you! **Loved** you! Then you went and stabbed me in the back! No wait you haven't done that yet! No let's see," Sarah said putting a hand under her chin looking like she was thinking of something. "You've fired a gun at me, punched me, kicked me, stabbed your damn burning cigarettes into my arms, hit me over the head with beer bottles, slapped me and told me I was **nothing**!"

"Now I-"

"I what? Honestly give me one good reason I should let you say anything!?" Sarah snarled tears streamed out of her eyes. "You've used me and you've bruised me but I won't let you hurt Raphael!"

"Raphael eh? He that freak yer with? Is he betta then me or something?" Mitchell snapped and Sarah smirked evilly.

"He's more of a **man** than the monster **you** always will be!" Sarah exclaimed. Mitchell growled and slapped her once more. Sarah fell to the floor once again and held her cheek in her hand and glared at him.

"Aw I'm gonna make ya regret the minute ya met me!" Mitchell exclaimed and Sarah looked at him with pain in her eyes.

'_I already do,' _Sarah thought sadly.

~*~*~**Back on the Rooftops***~*~

"So what's the plan? We barge in a demand a tough gang, who has us outnumbered 8-to-1, to let Raph go?" Kate asked as followed the turtles across the rooftops.

"No the plan is; You cause a distraction and keep them busy while we sneak in, grab Sarah and Raph and get the hell out." Leo instructed and Kate arched a brow and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh so I'm just a distraction?" Kate asked.

"No that's what I meant I just think it'd be safer out here for you,"

"So you think I can't handle myself?!"

"No what I meant-"

"Relax sexy, I'm just messing with you." Kate grinned evilly while the blue clad turtle before her went wide eyed and his cheeks turned a darker green.

"W-what did just call me?" Leo stuttered and Kate winked at him before turning to his two younger brothers.

"So what kind of distraction do you boys need?" Kate asked.

"There are kinds of distractions?" Mike asked and Kate shrugged.

"If you're a chick than yeah, they're the good ol' flirting distraction, and the classic throw a rock and get them away from the spot they were distraction and finally there's the dead body distraction. That's my personal favorite." Kate explained.

"No killing," Leonardo frowned and Kate sighed.

"Fiiiiine, so we sneak in, sneak out no problems?" Kate asked and Donatello nodded.

"Hopefully."

"Alright let's get to work,"

~*~**Inside the warehouse**~*~*~

"Where's yer little hide out?!" Hun snarled at the turtle chained to the chair before him.

"Yer nuts if ya tink I'm eva gonna tell ya!" Raphael growled and Hun punched him the face. Raphael amber eyes glared up at the man before him a blood ran down from his lower lip to his jaw.

"Really? What if I brought dat girl inta dis? Would ya talk den? What if I just ran a bullet through 'er pretty little 'ead?" Hun snapped. Raphael went ballistic, struggled against the chains.

"Ya touch so much as a 'air of 'er head I'll snap yer neck!" Raphael roared and Hun smirked.

"Did I hit a nerve, freak?" Hun glowered before turning to one of the other purple dragons in the room, "Tell Mitch ta 'urry up wit da girl we got some use fer 'er."

"Got it boss," and the dragon left the room.

"Hun ya 'urt 'er I'll make ya regret da moment ya were born ya 'ear me!" Raphael snarled, "Don'tcha dare touch 'er!"

~*~*~**In another room in the warehouse**~*~*~

Sarah hissed in pain as Mitchell pushed her to the floor once again. She knew she had at least a broken nose, black eyes, a shattered collar bone and dislocated her right shoulder. And she knew that Mitchell was only getting started. Sarah wondered the chances of her getting out alive when one of the men with a dragon tattoo came into the room.

"Hun said he needs ta see da girl." He said and Mitchell glared at him.

"Tell him I ain't done with her yet!" Mitchell snarled before giving Sarah another kick in the ribs. Sarah cried out in pain.

"Sorry Mitch, but Hun wants her pronto. Ya can continue dis afta," the man said and walked over to Sarah. He lifted her up roughly causing Sarah to wince in pain. Mitchell then grabbed the man and pushed him away from Sarah.

"I said I ain't done!" Mitchell growled. Sarah looked around for an escape hoping that since Mitchell was distracted she could get away.

'_Please let there be an unguarded door. Please let there be an unguarded door'_ Sarah prayed as she scanned the room while cradling the ache at her side. As she glanced over the room she saw an opened door. Sarah stood up and looked back at Mitchell and random Purple Dragon who were fighting. As silently and quickly as she could she ran for the door and hid right next to it peeking from the side. The dragon and Mitchell stopped their fighting momentarily and looked around.

"Damn it where'd she go!?" The dragon asked before getting pushed to the ground by Mitchell.

"Fucktard ya let her get away!" Mitchell snapped.

Sarah suppressed a sigh of relief as she watched them search the room for her. So far she was out of danger but Raphael was still in hot water. She looked down both ends of the hall before deciding she had no clue where to go. Right as she thought about which way to go when a hand clasped over her mouth. A green three fingered hand.

"Sssh." Donatello voice whispered into her ear. Sarah turned and saw the three other turtles behind her. Sarah smiled and embraced them all as relief washed over her. She mouthed at them _'Thank you'_

"Where's Raph?" Leo whispered and right after him Mikey whispered,

"What happened to you?"

Sarah motioned with her right arm to the door before wincing in pain. She then held onto her shoulder trying to stop some of the pain. Donatello looked her over before a loud shot was heard.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mitchell shouted and the turtles turned to look at the side of the door back into the room. There laying dead in a puddle of blood was the purple dragon with a bullet hole right though his head. He's eyes widened in horror as blood dripped down his forehead.

"I thought I told her no killing!" Leo said in an angry whisper.

"Her?" Sarah asked.

"We got some help." Mike said with a wink before they turned back to look into the room. Mitchell had hidden behind a bunch of crates in a corner away from all the windows.

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left my phone!" Mitchell shouted and Sarah had to hold back a smile.

"Come let's go get Raph," Donatello whispered and helped her down the hall.

~*~*~**Back with Kate***~*~*~

Kate smirked as she saw the coward retreat to the back of the building through her scope. She didn't have a clear shot and that stupid gang member had been in the way so she ended hitting him instead of that abusing son of a bitch. She was about to try and scare the little prick out when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Kate picked it out of her pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_I thought I told you no killing!" _Leo's voice made Kate chuckle.

"Relax sexy, I was helping you. That bastard that was hitting your little friend was my target. The purple dragon just got in the damn way."

"_Will you quit calling me that?!"_

"Nope," Kate smiled popping the 'p'. "You got a lock on Raph or the girl yet?"

"_Yeah, we found Sarah but there's no sign of Raph."_

"She okay?"

"_Don won't know until we get her back to the lair. She's beaten up pretty bad though."_

"Damn. Can I please kill that son of a-"

"_No. We can't leave evidence we were here. It's part of the whole ninja thing in case you forgot!"_

"Fine, fine. I'll keep them busy while you get ol' Raphie boy. Talk to you soon." Kate said before she hung up. Kate frowned as she looked back to where the coward was hiding as he started to stand. He started to walk away from the crate he was hiding behind. Kate swore if she hadn't just promised Leo not to kill him she would've right then and there. He was right there, perfect shot. She let out a sigh and moved the rifle slightly to the right to just barley miss him. She shot and heard the man scream out of fear before running back to his hiding spot.

"Run back you little son of a bitch. Like the coward you are."

**A.N: Okay I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I hurried with this chapter. Hope you liked seeing Kate come back I sure did, she's amazingly fun to write and her pestering Leo was just hysterical. Sorry it took so long but I've been having a rough week. So I'm hoping this maybe the 2****nd**** to last chapter but you never know. Oh and also, as I am closing this fic I want to know if guys have any requests for a next fic you want me to write. A sequel to this one, some oneshots for Sarah & Raph, (I doubt most of you like the stuff I'm about to list) Rise of the Guardians, Your Favorite Martian, Hellboy, Gargoyles, Avatar the Last Airbender. Please leave your thoughts or suggestions in your reviews! Again I don't own TMNT just Kate and Sarah. And as always: Love it, Share it, Review it (really important this time!) Follow it and Fave it! **


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT Broken

Chapter 11

Sarah frowned as Mikey carried her down the hall. Not that she didn't appreciate Mike helping her, she just wished she was in the arms of another turtle. One that had her praying to God that he was okay.

"He should be just down the hall." Donatello instructed as he looked at the screen on his shell cell. Mike set Sarah down gently on the floor as he turned back to his eldest brother.

"Remember in and out. We don't leave a trace got it?" Leo ordered as his brothers nodded.

"You sure you'll be fine here alone?" Don asked and Sarah gave a weak thumbs up.

"As long as we get the hell out of here soon I'll be…fine." Sarah hissed pain as she held onto her side. She never thought she could feel so much pain in so many different places.

"Okay we'll be back as soon as we can." Donatello said and the three ran out to rescue Raphael. Sarah let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling and the flickering light bulb above her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head and gave a silent prayer.

~*~*~**Back with Kate***~*~*~

Kate pulled her cigarette box out of her left pocket and popped out on cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She then pulled out her lighter and lit the cancer-stick and breathed out the nicotine's sweet smoke. After a few drags she turned back to her rifle and looked through the scope for the man who was hiding behind a bunch of crates. Her heartbeat quickened in panic when she couldn't spot him.

"Shit!" Kate exclaimed and pulled out her phone to call Leo. The damn son of a bitch was gone. GONE! Kate felt for stupid for having him escape. On her watch!

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up!" Kate chanted softly but was met with only a dial tone and a recording of Leo saying why he couldn't pick up the phone. Kate hung up shoved her phone back in her back pocket angrily and looked back in the scope, hoping that the bastard was still in there. Nope, nothing. No sign of him whatsoever.

"Damn it!"

~*~*~**In the warehouse with Raph***~*~*~

Raph struggled against his chains wanting nothing more than to kill Hun with his bare hands. No one. NO ONE, threatened him or Sarah.

"Where's Vang wit da girl!?" Hun shouted at another purple dragon holding a crowbar. The purple dragon shrugged and Raphael had relief wash over him. Maybe she had gotten away. Maybe she was with his brothers now safe and sound. At least that's what Raphael hoped.

"Two ton go get 'er. Dat moron's probably lost!" Hun snapped and the purple dragon nodded and walked towards the door. Not 2 seconds after he left there was an 'oof' and said purple fall right through the doorway. Raphael smiled knowing exactly who was at the door. His three brothers soon jumped into the room with weapons drawn.

"Knock knock!" Mikey exclaimed and lunged at hung swinging his nunchuks around landing a few blows on Hun. Donatello crept over to Raphael as his two other brothers kept fighting Hun.

"Took ya long enough." Raph joked as Donatello picked the lock on his brother's chains.

"Got here as fast as we could. But we had to get a little help."

"Case?" Raphael asked only to be greeted by a laugh from his younger brother.

"Try again. And this time think Marine." Donatello said in a teasing voice and Raphael's eyes went wide.

"Kate? How'd- when?"

"Next time don't leave your spare shell cell out in the open with her number in it." Donatello smirked as the lock holding Raph back was unlocked.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Just outside now let's move! We got to get out. **Now**." Donatello tilted his head towards the doorway. Raphael opened his mouth to speak when a scream was heard. A feminine scream. Everyone both human and turtle looked to the source of the sound and saw, there staggering through the doorway was Mitchell with a gun pressed against Sarah's head while his arm was wrapped around her neck.

"I'd stop now if I were you freaks!" Mitchell growled pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Sarah's head, "Unless ya wanna see her head blown up."

Leonardo gave glanced at his brothers before glaring angrily slamming down his katanas. His brothers soon followed his lead, dropping their weapons. Raphael gave an animalistic growl at the look of satisfaction that came across Mitchell's face as Sarah struggled and squirmed against him.

"You okay Hun?" Mitchell questioned and the purple dragon leader nodded. Mitchell sneered as he looked back at the turtles "Now you freaks are gonna-"

But he was cut off by a loud shot which was followed by a yelp from Mitchell. A shot from a sniper rifle whacked the gun from Mitchell's grip and the shock caused him to let go of Sarah.

As soon as she was out of his grasp she ran to Raphael as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her as gently as he could. The two didn't care about how close they were or that everyone could see them, all they cared about was that the other was alright. Raphael made a mental note to thank Kate later.

The turtles picked up their weapons and got into fighting stances, except for Raphael who had Sarah behind him protectively.

"Don get Sarah home now!" Leo ordered and Raphael looked like he was about to protest before Sarah held onto his calloused hand and whispered into his ear:

"We'll talk about everything when we get home. For now trust your brother and kick Mitchell's ass." With that Raphael smirked and nodded slightly as Donatello took Sarah away from Raphael.

Raph then turned to a very pale Mitchell and cracked his knuckles together.

"Pal, ya made da mistake of yer life." He growled lowly as he walked slowly towards him.

**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang aroundI see what's goin' down****  
****Cover up with make up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

Mitchell backed away, intimidated by the flame and rage in the mutant's eyes. He glance back at Hun who was occupied with the two other turtles and then at the unconscious purple dragon in the door way.

"See _Bitchell_ ya pissed me off." Raphael glowered pulling out his sai. "Ya messed wit Sarah and messed wit me. Now I ain't too pleased about dat."

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down**

Raphael gave a smile that could've been mistaken for one from the devil. He wasn't seeing red no, Raphael was seeing full on black. He swung at Mitchell catching his jaw, hearing a sickening crack. Mitchell fell to the floor holding his jaw.

**I see the way you go and say you're right again**

**Say you're right again, heed my lecture**  
**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

"Ya know dat feeling? What yer feeling right now? Imagine dat fer 4 damn years!" Raphael roared angrily kicking him in the ribs. Mitchell l shouted out in pain, another crack was heard and Mitchell found it extraordinarily hard to breath.

**Face down in the dirt she said, **

"**This doesn't hurt" She said, "I finally had enough"**

**Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"**

**She said, "I finally had enough"**  
**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

"Sometin' wrong Bitchell?" Raphael snarled as he kneeled down next to the man. His normally amber eyes darkened with murder gleaming in his eyes. "Can take what yer dishin' out?"

**It's coming round again**  
**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

"See, yer girl found sometin' betta den da asshole ya are." Raphael snarled as he laid the edge of his sharpened sai against Mitchell's throat. "Do ya feel like ya own da world when she falls on da ground? Ya feel like a God when she cries? Ya feel like a man when she's nearly dead on da ground?"

Mitchell shook his head with terror in his eyes.

"She's 'ad enough of ya Bitchell. So 'ave I." Raph said in a sinister whisper and with one swift flick of Raph's wrist he stabbed his sai's through Mitchell's throat. Mitchell gargled blood in his mouth as it cut off his air before he went silent. His dark brown eyes gone dead in a matter of minutes.

"We've finally 'ad enough of ya."

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**  
**Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"**

**She says, "I finally had enough"**

**A.N: Let's just say I was a lot nicer then I was going to be in this chapter. Upped the rating for this chapter yikes! A little darker than my normal chapters and a little shorter too… but it's up so no complaining. As for my reasoning for having Kate kill Mitchell well….I thought it would be better if Raphie did it. Anyways this is NOT the last chapter but the next one most likely will be. Again I do not TMNT and remember Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. **


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT- Broken

Chapter 12

Kate glared through her scope as she saw the fight ensue between the turtles, Hun and bastard abuser. She wasn't the tiniest bit surprised when she saw Raph end Mitchell. She was just upset that she didn't get to help. As she looked through the scope she noticed Leo and Mikey were having trouble with Hun. As she thought about Sarah and Raph a troubling thought came to her mind.

What if this happens again? What if Hun and his dragons helped more men like Mitchell, where the poor girl they're torturing won't have the turtles to save her? How many lives would she save if she just shot Hun right now? How many people could sleep safely if she took the shot?

'_Use to think that back in Afghanistan too'_ Kate thought as Hun threw Leo into his two other brothers. _'Ouch.'_

Kate made up her mind and took the shot, nailing Hun right in-between the eyes. He fell to the floor with a thud that she heard from the rooftops. She then picked her phone out of her pocket and called Leo.

"Hey sexy, you can thank me for saving your shell."

"_You shot him didn't you?"_

"It's better his life than the lives he was going to take. I'm going to get ready to head home since Raph is-"

"_Come home with us," _Leo said cutting her off which caught Kate by surprise. Her navy eyes widened as she held back a gasp while her tan cheeks turned crimson red.

"What?"

"_Raph still uh needs to apologize to Sarah for a fight they had and Mikey and I-"_ Leo said trying his best to come up with an excuse for having Kate stuck around before he was cut off by said woman.

"Aren't exactly experts on girls. Gotcha. Alright, I'm just across the street. See you soon."

"_See you soon."_ Leo said as he hung up. Kate pulled out a cigarette and lit it after she placed her phone back in her pocket and sighed out some of the smoke.

"Kate, you're nuts."

~*~*~***Time Skip**~*~*~

Kate walked in the sewer tunnels beside Raph a little ways behind his brothers as she glanced at his bloody jaw and swollen eye. They were silent which wasn't normally the case with the two of them, but Kate knew there were more important things on his mind then his lack of talking. Kate held back a sigh and decided to break the ice.

"How you holdin' up there soldier?"

"I've felt worse." Raphael grumbled and Kate rolled her eyes. She should've known he would be that stubborn.

"So your big bro gave me the dets of your fight with Sarah. Told you haven't apologized yet either." Kate said casually as she heard Raphael grumble something along the lines of: 'Damn it Fearless.'

"Also said that you might need some help," Kate then smirked, "Got any ideas of how to _beg_ for her forgiveness? Groveling is always a good start."

"No, fuckin' clue." Raph sighed, "I'd neva thought I'd end up wit anybody and apologizin' ain't one of my betta skills."

"I've noticed, well you care for the girl don't you?"

"More den anytin'." Raphael answered.

"Then show her. You know what she likes, show that you paid attention. Chicks go gaga over that crap." Kate said and Raphael gave out a sad sigh.

"Kate I ain't dat big on words I-"

"That's why I said _**show**_ her. Whether it's a song she likes or a hobby she's interested in you have show her how you care. I know you're not big on sappy gestures Raph but it's not like I'm asking you to take her out on a candle lit dinner or to look at the stars and all that. Just let her know you listen and tell her how you feel." Kate lectured and Raph gave soft chuckle,

"When'd ya get so wise?"

"When I started having to look after you. So you got an idea of what you're going to say to her know?" Kate asked and Raphael nodded.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need yer help." Raph said and Kate set her steel arm on his back.

"Whatever you need big guy, just name it. I want little turtle nieces and nephews before I get to old to spoil them." Kate teased and Raph rolled his eyes,

"Ha ha very funny."

~*~*~***Back in the lair**~*~*~

Sarah waited in the infirmary trying her best to keep still, per Donatello's request. But she wanted nothing more than to hop off the cot and wait at the door for Raphael to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Sarah said to herself looking at the digital clock beside her. It was midnight and they still hadn't come back home. Oh how she wished they would just come back, safe and sound so she wouldn't have to worry anymore. The sound of the lair door opening caught her attention. Her thoughts flooded back to Raphael and her hope that he hadn't been too hurt, unlike her, with the bloody face and broken bones.

"Sarah?" Raph's steady and gruff voice made Sarah smile. Nothing ever sounded so beautiful to her.

"I'm in here!" Sarah called as she stood still on the cot. At first she didn't see him, but another girl. She didn't look much older than Sarah, but the girl had raven hair, blue eyes and dark tan skin but with an air of someone much older. That wasn't the only thing Sarah found odd about Kate. No, the girl before her had a metallic right arm.

"Hi," the girl smiled, "You must be Sarah."

"Hi….you must be Kate." Sarah said a small twinge of jealousy passed through her. This was the girl Raph was so fond of. One of his best friends! What chance did Sarah have now that she was here?

"Raph said he needs to talk to you," Kate grinned and Sarah looked at the girl confused. There was a mischievous glint in Kate's eye and Sarah wasn't sure she liked it.

"But Don said-"

"Raph says it's urgent. I think you should go over to him, here I'll help you up." Kate smiled and walked over to the injured girl. Sarah thought it over and nodded and let Kate help her up and walk her upstairs.

"Raph told me you were a tattoo artist." Kate smiled and Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"He talked about me?" Sarah asked and Kate gave soft chuckle,

"The real trick was to get him to stop talking about you. It's like you were all that was on the guy's mind." Kate smiled at the blush that came across Sarah's pale cheeks and decided to continue the conversation.

"He told me you got some tattoos yourself."

"Uh yeah, a cross on my forearm and a rosary on my ankle." Sarah said awkwardly and Kate nodded.

"Religious cool. I got a tattoo myself, it's Japanese for something but I don't know for sure."

"Well why don't you get it checked?" Sarah asked and Kate snickered,

"Never had a Japanese man a so close to my boob telling me it said that." With that comment Sarah turned redder then Sarah's mask letting Kate give a small cackle. When Kate walked her over up to Raph's door she knocked it gently.

"Good luck," Kate smiled and walked back downstairs. Sarah sighed and waited at the door a little longer before knocking once more. Then the door was opened hesitantly, barely enough for Sarah to see him.

"Hey Red," Sarah smiled weakly.

"Hey, uh come on in." Raphael said awkwardly and opened the door a little more. Sarah smiled and walked in and looked around.

The room was neat over all, with a hammock bed with red sheets and pillow in the corner and on a side table beside it were a couple of magazines and an almost half-beaten-to-death alarm clock. She held back a chuckle and turned back to Raphael. He looked nervous and that caused Sarah to feel both awkward and nervous as well.

"We uh….neva talked about what 'appened before da…um….incident." Raphael said awkwardly and Sarah frowned. She had almost forgotten….

"Raph-"

"I just wanna say….I'm sorry." Raph sighed looking away from her. "I-I shoulda neva…if I 'and none of dis….none of dis woulda 'appened if I 'and't said dat."

"Raph it's okay." Sarah said softly reaching her hand out for his. But when her finger slipped through his, he yanked his hand away. Her heart hurt slightly at the loss of contact but let him continue.

"A while ago…I talked ta a friend."

"Casey?"

"No,"

"April?"

"It's Kate….but she told me something." Raph said, "She told me dat if I keep waitin' around….I'm gonna lose ya and I just wanna say…..I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm a complete hothead, dat I said….dat ting and I'm sorry I never told ya I-" Raph stopped and Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Raph?" Sarah asked cautiously. He was silent for a few moment before taking a deep breath and continued.

"I like ya….a lot and….God I sound like I'm twelve but I…I...damn it I suck at words." Raph frowned and Sarah looked at him in surprise. Had he really just told her that he cared for her? She blinked rapidly for several seconds before clearing her throat and muttering the words:

"Raph what exactly are you saying?"

"Sarah I….aw screw dis," Raph snapped and walked closer to her so there was barley an inch between them. Sarah's heart began to do laps in her chest,

"W-what a-are you doing?"

"Doesn't matta, but deres sometin' I gotta ask." Raph whispered, his voice was husky that sent shivers down Sarah's spine.

"W-what?" Sarah gasped, her stomach full of butterflies.

"If I kissed ya right now what would ya do?"

Sarah went silent, her silver eyes widened. Raphael smirked and Sarah's heart stopped. Raph lifted up her chin up with his left hand so she was looking straight into his amber pools and leaned in slightly placing his right hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.

"I'd kiss you back." Sarah said in a soft breath as her lips barley touched his and Raph's smirked again and closed the gap between their lips. Her good arm wrapped around his neck and kissed him back eagerly. Raph's left hand drifted from her chin to the back of her neck, his fingers making small smooth circles at the base.

Sarah moaned into the kiss as his touch caused her to shutter in pleasure. Her arm went from the back of his neck to the top plate of his plastron feeling the grooves along his shell. Raph's hand on the back of her neck began to play with her chocolate curls. Raphael's tongue flicked over her lips begging for entrance which Sarah gave to him.

She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed with such intensity or passion. She swore fireworks and electricity had nothing compared to the spark she was feeling with him. Their tongues danced together in a battle on dominance that Raphael quickly won.

They most likely would have kept kissing if they hadn't ran out of air and when they did they rested their foreheads against the others. Her gray eyes seemed to shine to Raphael and he couldn't help but grin. She was out of breath and her hair was all frazzled and she seemed completely out of it.

"Fergive me?" Raph asked with chuckle.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Sarah said breathlessly and crashed her lips against his once again.

~*~*~***Back Downstairs**~*~*~

Kate looked around the downstairs finding herself alone. Donatello said he was going into his lab, Mikey told her, he was turning in for the night and Leo….she just couldn't find. She sighed and decided that she would just leave a note on the fridge telling the boys she left. It's not like she was needed around here anymore.

As she walked into the kitchen her eyes widened as she saw a giant, mutant rat.

"Oh God." Kate said catching the old rat's attention. He looked at her in surprise and the two stood there in silence. Neither of them moved until Leonardo stepped into the room.

"Master Splinter! Oh um…I see you met Kate." Leo said nervously and realization washed over Kate. This was the famous Master Splinter, the boys' father and teacher.

"Oh this is Master Splinter huh?" Kate smiled, "It's an honor to meet you sir. I've got to give major props to the person who raised you four yahoos."

"Hey!" Leo huffed while Splinter and Kate chuckled.

"Relax, se- I mean Leo. I'm just teasing." Kate said tripping slightly on what she was going to call the turtle before her. "But really Master Splinter you've done a great job on these boys."

"Thank you Miss….um what is your last name?"

"No last name, No formalities. Just Kate if you wouldn't mind. If you want you can call me Katherine but that's as far as I'll go." Kate explained and Master Splinter

"Very well, _Katherine._" Master Splinter said and Kate nodded thankfully.

"So what _is_ your last name anyway?" Leo asked and Kate frowned.

"You so much as giggle and I will ram my metal fist right through your face got it?" Kate snapped and Leo nodded putting his hands up in defense.

"My last name is…..Gates." Kate grumbled,

"Gates? What's so bad about that?" Leo asked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Kate Gates? It freaking rhymes! That's what's so bad about it." Kate said and Master Splinter chuckled,

"You sound much like Donna from one of my stories complaining about her own name because it sounded too feminine."

"Wait Donna? From the Soap: The Bold and the Beautiful?" Kate asked and Leo looked at her in surprise.

"You watch soaps?" Leo asked and Kate the side of her cheek,

"It's my guilty pleasure. But is it that Donna?" Kate said turning back to Master Splinter.

"Why yes it is." Master Splinter smiled and turned towards the stove, "I was about to make Leonardo and I some tea. Would you like some as well?"

"What kind do you have?" Kate asked,

"Chai and Jasmine, which would you prefer?" Master Splinter said making his way over to the stove getting the kettle out of one of the cabinets along with a small box of tea.

"Jasmine please." Kate smiled, "And could you believe it when Donna bumped Brady for Cody?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and pressed the back of his palm to his forehead. This was going to be a _long_ night.

~*~*~***Back In Raph's Room**~*~*~

Sarah kissed Raphael with every fiber of her being and Raphael was doing the exact same. She smiled against his lips as he had her pinned against one of his walls. As they pulled away a second time for oxygen, Raphael's grin returned.

"So dis mean yer mine now?" Raph asked playfully and Sarah nodded breathlessly.

"Yours, only yours." Sarah smiled and Raphael gave a soft churr in the back of his throat.

"Good, cuz I don't like sharin'" Raphael smirked and Sarah hugged onto him,

"I know." Sarah murmured into his plastron and Raph held her close. She gave a soft yawn against him and he chuckled,

"Looks like it's time fer yer bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." Sarah protest as her eyes closed against his shell. He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. But as he pulled away he noticed her hand laid on his chest on a small scar from when he had taken a bullet for her.

**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

Guilt filled her gray eyes and Raphael frowned before moving to his hammock bed and set her down. Then he took her hand and placed it on his heart so she could feel his heartbeating.**  
**  
**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Don't ya even dare aight? Don't ya worry yer pretty little head." Raphael said with a softness in his voice Sarah didn't know he possessed.

"But-"

"What did I tell ya da night it happened?" Raph asked and Sarah smiled sadly,

"That you were okay because of me…."

"Dat's right." Raphael smiled,

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

"I don't regret it. I'd do it again if I 'ad to." Raph said and Sarah shook her head.

"Raph no," Sarah frowned.

"I would. Because I saved my princess and dat's all dat mattas ta me."

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Sarah pressed her lips to his once again with a few tears running down her cheeks. He held her against him and when the kiss ended he smiled, cradling her face in his hands.

"Come on let's get ya ta bed." ****

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Raph carried her to her room where she fell asleep in his arms. He opened her door and set her on her bed then took the spare blanket he had put there before and placed it on her. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Night Princess." He whispered and right as he turned away to leave he felt her soft hand grab his wrist.

"Don't go." Sarah said sleepily, "I-I don't want to be alone….not tonight."

Raphael could hear the fear in her voice. With a went over to the bed and slipped in under the blanket. Tonight it would be just sleep ****

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Sarah snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She never felt so safe and she smiled sleepily. Her heart soared and she leaned against his chest listening to his steady heart. When she had met Raphael she was a broken woman. She thought she would never be fixed. But know she had gotten to know the turtles, now that they have saved her life. She realized that no matter how broken she would be. Somehow Raphael would fix her and thanked the lord for sending her, her Guardian Angel.

**A.N: Okay we are done! Last Chapter! Yes it comes to an end but do not worry I **_**will**_** be making a sequel! So keep looking around my profile for the sequel because it will be coming out soon! I want to think my readers, people who faved and followers for reading it and liking it. I hope the fluff in this chapter didn't scare you guys away but we all knew Raphie had a soft side. I do not own TMNT just Kate and Sarah and for those of you that haven't Love it, Share it, Review it, Fave it and Follow it. L-W-L out! **


End file.
